Secrets twins
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año de la caída de Shadaloo, Decapre y Cammy intentan vivir juntas, aunque les resulta algo complicado, más aún, cuando cada una tiene su propio oscuro secretito *Contenido para adultos, lemonoso, con un poco de crackpairing*
1. Voyeurisme

**Hola a todos, este mes pensé que podría cumplir mi meta personal de subir fics de Street Fighter quincenalmente, pero por trabajos part time no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, sin embargo, aquí les dejo esta historia con contenido subido de tono, están advertidos, no quiero quejas después. Suelo escribir cosas así para Saint Seiya, esta es la primera vez que uso personajes de Street Fighter, espero no destruirle la infancia a nadie ni herir susceptibilidades, recuerden que ante todo, esto es un fic.**

 **Summary:** Decapre intenta adaptarse a una vida normal viviendo junto a Cammy, y al parecer lo está logrando. Ha pasado casi un año de la caída de Shadaloo, y la ex doll se da cuenta que su hermana tiene un pequeño secreto, similar al que esconde ella. *Contenido para adultos, lemonoso, con un poco de crackpairing*

 **Personajes:** Decapre/Abel, Cammy/Vega.

 **Línea de tiempo:** post SFV, A shadow falls.

 **Disclaimer:** Decapre, Cammy, Abel, Vega y todos los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a la franquicia de CAPCOM, yo sólo escribo por amor al arte, sin obtener dinero por esto, mi idea es sólo entretener y compartir mis descabelladas ideas con ustedes.

Notas al final del fic.

* * *

 **Secrets twins.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Pasan de las dos de la madrugada, es muy tarde, en tu trabajo no tienes horarios cuando sales a alguna misión, pero la última que tuviste terminó hace un par de días, y por ahora, entiendo que estás redactando informes para el alto mando del MI6 en horario de oficina. El apartamento está silencioso esta noche, siento cómo abres la entrada principal muy despacio, porque crees que estoy dormida y no me quieres despertar, pero intuyo con quién vienes de visita, así que, sigilosamente, dejo la puerta de mi habitación un poco floja para poder espiar sin que te des cuenta, y acierto en lo que pensaba, has traído a tu amante, ambos están abrazados, tropezando con los muebles de la sala como si estuvieran borrachos, apenas se deslizan por el pasillo, hasta que logran llegar a tu puerta, entre besos y mordiscos, dándose múltiples caricias en lugares prohibidos.

Hace ya algún tiempo, desde la caída de Shadaloo, que viene desde España para dormir contigo, y creo, se ha vuelto una costumbre. La primera vez que los vi hace seis meses, quedé sorprendida, no esperaba que hicieras ese tipo de cosas con quién supuestamente odias, iba a atacarlo para que no te tocara, pero mi curiosidad por saber lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer, por su propia voluntad, cuando se quedan solos, fue mucho más fuerte en ese momento.

Cada vez que él aparece, cierras despacio tu habitación pensando que lo que ocurre allí dentro, sólo será un secreto entre ambos. Pero eso no es verdad, aún no te das cuenta que tu puerta está un poco descuadrada y que deja un pequeño espacio por donde puedo observar con toda nitidez, el pecado que varias veces al mes cometes en los brazos de uno de tus peores enemigos, al permitir que entre más allá de tu habitación, dándole el permiso para que invada lo más profundo de cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Cuando los veo entrar a tu cuarto, salgo con sigilo del mío, y busco la rendija por donde siempre los espío, ambos se arrojan desesperados sobre tu cama como si no existiese un mañana, puedo darme cuenta que la calentura de tu cuerpo apremia mucho más que la cordura de tu mente, no opones demasiada resistencia, pareciera que te nublas por completo ante el contacto de sus caricias y él te desea con fogosidad, sin el maestro Bison, él puede hacer contigo lo que le plazca sin temor alguno.

Me acostumbré a ver como rápidamente te besa, parece inquieto desde el mismo momento en que entra en el apartamento, y se lanza sobre ti, como si no quisiera perder tiempo en rituales tontos como los de las películas y libros románticos. Tiene muy claro lo que quiere, te toma, te posee por completo para satisfacer esa necesidad, instinto, o como sea que le llamen, pero tú no eres tan diferente a él. También lo anhelas, lo esperas con ansias, con el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo. Pequeños detalles te delatan durante el día, así me doy cuenta, sé que cuando el viene, te preocupas de estar depilada, y aseada, de ponerte ropa limpia, y comes bastante poco, también sacas al gato fuera del apartamento, quizás pagas una noche en esos hoteles de mascotas, porque no quieres que aparezca maullando cuando él está dentro tuyo, haciéndote gemir de forma contenida, para que yo no pueda despertar y escucharte.

Él abre tu blusa sin piedad, la rasga, los botones salen disparados en todas direcciones, pero no contento con eso, mientras muerde con fuerza tus pechos, que quedan marcados con sus dientes, aprovecha sus largas uñas, garras, al fin y al cabo, para encargarse de bajarte la falda, y las pantaletas de encaje que te pones a propósito, para ver si lo nota, y sí, cumple su efecto. Se detiene, observa lentamente, acerca su nariz hasta tu intimidad para oler la salinidad de tu cuerpo, acaricia con una de sus manos el borde de los delicados hilos de color negro, sonríe al ver que buscas siempre la manera de excitarlo, y con las yemas de sus dedos, recorre con suavidad el contorno de las pantaletas, besa con ternura tu monte de venus, para después, cortar cada parte del encaje, hasta dejar tu entrepierna libre y mojada por sus caricias.

Sólo entonces, con delicadeza, estimula tu clítoris. Algunas veces dejas escapar un suspiro, otras, un gemido que no logras contener, pero la situación empeora cuando saca su lengua y la desliza por todo tu centro, lamiendo, succionando, probando tu esencia. Desde mi escondite tras la puerta, puedo vislumbrar tu rostro, la expresión que pones al sentir todo el placer que tu amante te está brindando. Llegas a disfrutarlo tanto, que coges su cabeza entre tus manos, y la acaricias, mientras él parece estar completamente entregado a la tarea de dejarte satisfecha, aunque seguramente, lo hace por ego más que porque le importe que lo disfrutes, él se considera perfecto en todo sentido, y obviamente en las cosas de dormitorio, debe creer que es algo así como un dios del arte del sexo, pero siempre se esmera porque sabe que alguna vez tuvo un rival.

No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Pero él sí lo sabe, lo que tú, yo, y cada una de las dolls, hacíamos en los aposentos del maestro Bison. Todas fuimos sus amantes forzadas por el Psycho Power, tú eras su favorita, no sólo por ser su asesina y clon perfecto, visitabas su habitación muchas más veces que todas nosotras, y luego de que cobraste autoconciencia, que desaparecieras de la base de Shadaloo antes de perder la memoria, el maestro me ordenó tomar tu lugar. Así lo hice durante todos estos años. Cada vez que su cuerpo era destruido, y regresaba con uno nuevo, yo era la encargada de reconfortarlo entre mis piernas cada noche, hasta que decidía usar a otra doll para permitirme descansar.

En nuestras mentes, sólo escuchábamos lo que él decía sentir por nosotras. Me dijo muchas veces que me amaba, que era su soldado más leal, que no podía compararme contigo porque yo sí sabía que era lo mejor, permaneciendo fiel a Shadaloo, aun así, jamás quiso hacerme el amor sin mi máscara puesta. Primero bajo la excusa de que el Psycho Power al unir nuestros cuerpos podría deteriorar más mis quemaduras si no las protegía adecuadamente, luego, dijo que no quería ver mi rostro porque le recordaba el tuyo, pero en el fondo, siempre supe que tú eras a quién deseaba, que sólo me usaba por ser lo más parecido a ti. A pesar de sentirse despechado por tu abandono, jamás me amaría. Fue doloroso entenderlo, pero se supone yo no debía tener emociones, y aunque me esmeraba en ocultarlas, porque sabía lo peligroso que era, podía controlar un poco del Psycho Power al igual que tú, por eso, a veces sí era consciente de todo lo que pasaba mi alrededor, y te odié mucho más, porque en ese entonces yo sí creí amarlo de verdad, me convencí que habías robado mi rostro, mi lugar en Shadaloo, y el amor de Lord Bison.

Mi cuerpo, al igual que el de todas las dolls, tenía orgasmos, sentía placer, pero no era algo que proviniese de mi propia voluntad, creo que ninguna, en lo más profundo de su mente, realmente llegó a disfrutarlo. El maestro Bison implantaba todo eso dentro de nosotras, nos hacía creer que lo amábamos, ellas no tenían el control sobre sus propias mentes, por eso lo aceptaban, en mi caso, el miedo a enfrentar el mundo con mi rostro quemado, a que todos me rechazaran, me hizo permanecer bajo sus órdenes, aunque también me aferré a la idea de que sólo él podría querer a un monstruo como yo, después de todo, comparto al igual que tú, parte de su adn.

Tu amante sabe de todo eso, porque muchas veces, cuando estabas en la habitación de nuestro líder satisfaciendo sus necesidades, pasaba delante de la puerta con la mirada cargada de odio, pero él le temía más al maestro y a la muerte, por eso descargaba su ira matando al guardia que estuviera de turno y fuera tan estúpido como para cruzarse en su camino, todos en la base lo sabían, pero callaban, mientras que delante de Lord Bison, él permanecía en silencio cuando hacía comentarios sobre ti, como si no le importaras, incluso fingiendo que te odiaba, mientras esperaba quizás la oportunidad perfecta para poder sacarte de nuestra organización y convertirte en su juguete.

Tal vez, por eso no me sorprende tanto el hecho de que se divirtiera provocándote todo el tiempo, buscando siempre la manera de hacerse notar, de saber si ahora puedes tener verdaderas emociones, y que, después de todo, ahora al fin puede cumplir ese anhelo de poseerte en plenitud, no como una máquina de matar sin expresiones en su rostro. Por supuesto que prefiere causarte dolor, o al menos eso creía, ya que, imaginaba que después de que consiguiera tener sexo contigo una vez, te abandonaría, pero ha pasado algo de tiempo, y sigue apareciendo todos los meses, sin falta, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sospecho que te has convertido en una nueva droga para él, tan potente como lo es la sangre que le gusta derramar en sus peleas de jaula.

Un gemido alto interrumpe mis recuerdos, de aquellos tiempos en que era una muñeca sin voluntad, noto tu rostro sonrojado, llevaste tus manos hasta tu boca para cubrirla, respiras agitadamente, y tu amante te observa con una sonrisa perversa, murmuras que pude haber despertado mientras tenías un intenso orgasmo, y él contesta con un "¿Y qué importa?" que te pone de mal humor, y sólo para fastidiarte, esta vez me animo a darte en el gusto, me acerco lentamente a la puerta de mi habitación, la abro despacio, y luego la cierro con brusquedad, para hacerte notar que estoy despierta, doy pasos firmes hasta tu puerta, y la golpeo preguntándote si estas enferma, porque te escuché gemir.

Miro nuevamente por la abertura por donde te espío, noto que te sientas rápidamente sobre tu cama, intentando cubrir tu cuerpo, que a estas alturas, ya está arañado y mordido por tu amante, quién se acomoda desnudo sobre la cama, levantando una rubia ceja, en señal expectante de qué vas a hacer si entro a tu habitación y los sorprendo. Tartamudeas diciendo que sólo tuviste una pesadilla, ante lo cual ofrezco traerte un vaso con agua, de inmediato dices que no lo necesitas, que todo está bien, y que es mejor que me vaya a dormir, insisto, no te haré las cosas tan fáciles, me divierte ver cómo inventas excusas para que no te descubra, esta vez pregunto por tu gato, a sabiendas que lo dejaste fuera, agrego que no lo veo por ningún lado, y me respondes que lo llevaste al veterinario y que regresará mañana.

Sólo entonces, al ver que estás demasiado nerviosa, me doy por satisfecha, "buenas noches" digo fingiendo total inocencia, y hago como que regreso a mi habitación. Cuando escuchas que cerré la puerta, suspiras aliviada, regañas un poco a tu acompañante, pero a este le hace mucha gracia la situación, y yo sé cómo seguirán ahora por el resto de la noche, rápidamente te coge por sorpresa y te tumba con fuerza sobre la cama, cogiéndote por los brazos para que quedes inmovilizada, pero tu agilidad lo toma por sorpresa, con tus piernas rodeas su cuerpo y logras lanzarlo a uno de los costados de tu habitación.

A ninguno de los dos le gusta ser sumiso, y luego de que hacen un pre calentamiento, siempre terminan peleándose por quién irá arriba. Es divertido ver cómo luchan el uno contra el otro, la habitación automáticamente se convierte en un ring o quizás algo parecido a la jaula de tu amante en Barcelona, ya que él se cuelga hasta de los muros y del techo por obtener la victoria sobre ti, has tenido que comprar una cama nueva un par de veces, pero creo que si sigues con esa extraña relación, tendrás que comprar muchas más.

Aquellas veces en que él te vence, puedo distinguir su mirada lujuriosa acompañada de una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro mientras te penetra, te embiste, te hace jadear y sudar, al mismo tiempo que con sus uñas, araña tu piel, provocándole pequeños cortes en zonas que nadie nota cuando usas el leotardo verde o el blanco del MI6, hasta que termina con un profundo gruñido, y mientras se derrama dentro de ti, cae lentamente sobre tus pechos, apoya en ellos su cabeza de forma inexpresiva, y lo abrazas, con una mueca de confusión en tu rostro. Sé que por un lado lo disfrutas, pero por el otro, sientes culpa por acostarte con tu enemigo.

Cuando tú ganas, te montas sobre él, y lo cabalgas como una hábil amazona victoriosa de vencer a su rival, dándole mucho placer, manteniendo el control sobre su cuerpo, tus pechos se agitan al compás de tus movimientos, el trata de cogerlos para acariciarlos, pero no se lo permites, le dices que eres quién manda, aprisionas sus brazos entre tus manos, y él, increíblemente se deja dominar, y distingo a través del brillo en sus ojos, que de verdad está excitado disfrutando que seas tú quién tenga el control en ese instante. Por lo general, te preocupas de satisfacerte a ti misma, y luego que sientes que has tenido suficiente, buscas con sutileza que él alcance el clímax hasta que lo consigues, y después, te arrojas a sus brazos, y él te cobija en ellos, aprovechando de recordarte, a modo de tortura, que ya es muy tarde y que al día siguiente llegarás tarde al trabajo, quizás alguno de tus amigos descubra la aventura que ustedes tienen, y te dejen sola para siempre "¿Qué sucedería si nos sorprende tu amiguita de Interpol?", escucho que te dice, tu cara se pone fría como un iceberg, te alejas de él y le das la espalda enfadada.

Él sonríe victorioso, ha logrado provocarte, sabe que tus amigos, al igual que yo, somos tu única familia, que te aterra la sola idea de perdernos, y que si te descubren, no serás capaz de elegir entre ellos y tu amante, a veces, escucho que murmuras muy despacio un "nunca más", pero él también se ha vuelto una droga para ti, al menos la dependencia es mutua, los dos siempre desean más, y siempre que juran que no regresarán, terminan aquí, en este apartamento teniendo sexo desenfrenado por horas, repitiendo esa eterna pelea de dominación y satisfacción una y otra vez, hasta que caen exhaustos.

Ya son las tres de la madrugada, luego de ver como terminan la primera ronda de esta noche, retrocedo despacio, he observado suficiente y, estoy tan excitada como tú, pero no por el Comandante Vega, ese hombre me desprecia profundamente, jamás me fijaría en un sujeto tan insoportable como él, estoy segura que ya que eres "Killer Bee", el soldado perfecto del maestro Bison, tú eres la indicada para lidiar con un sujeto tan exasperante y afeminado. En mi caso, al igual que tú, tengo un amante a escondidas, aunque él no es tan atractivo como el tuyo, pero creo que está hecho a mi medida.

Miro a mi celular, ese que me obsequiaste para localizarte en caso de emergencia, notando que ha llegado un mensaje, es él, me pregunta si estoy despierta, que acaba de regresar de una misión que le encomendaste, y que está demasiado cansado para conducir hasta su casa, de inmediato le contesto que venga esta noche a dormir conmigo, que estás demasiado ocupada, y que seguramente no te darás cuenta si entra a mi habitación. Sé que él está en el callejón detrás del edificio, esperando a que le dé luz verde para que pueda subir por la escalera de emergencia que da con mi ventana.

Y así lo hace. Vivimos en un sexto piso, y aunque él viene cansado, logra llegar hasta nuestro apartamento. Cuando logro abrir mi estrecha ventana para que pueda entrar, curvo con dificultad mis labios en una sonrisa, me cuesta controlar los músculos de mi rostro, por las quemaduras en él, mi amante introduce su cabeza y me da un suave beso en los labios, luego me pregunta si "el área está despejada" ante lo cual le contesto "afirmativo". Entonces intenta que su corpulento cuerpo pase hasta mi habitación. Siempre se raspa algún brazo, se golpea en la nuca o una rodilla, y es que es complicado que un gigante de 198 centímetros, con tantos músculos, quepa en una ventana tan pequeña, pero el deseo puede mucho más.

Cuando finalmente logramos que entre, lo tomo del brazo, y le digo que se siente en mi cama, que le traeré algo de comer, seguro debe venir cansado, porque siempre lo mandas a misiones arriesgadas, pero él me coge de la cintura para besarme, estrecha mi cuerpo con suavidad, mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, pudiendo sentir su masculinidad rígida frotándose contra mi intimidad, y la excitación que llevo acumulada aumenta más, beso su cuello y lo muerdo un poco, mientras él levanta la camiseta de mi pijama, esa que tiene perritos estampados por todos lados, y acaricia mis pechos, como si los masajeara. Para estas cosas siempre fui silenciosa, y aún no cambio esa forma de ser, a diferencia tuya, que tienes que hacer grandes esfuerzos por contener los gemidos que te provocan las expertas manos del Comandante Vega. Pero mi amante ha aprendido a conocerme muy bien, y sabe que disfruto con cada cosa que me hace, así que no importa si siempre guardo silencio.

Dejo de juguetear con su cuello, y el me quita definitivamente la camiseta, a estas alturas resulta una molestia, al igual que el pantalón que llevo puesto, del cual me deshago rápidamente notando la humedad entre mis piernas, aunque yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme atrás, y con habilidad empiezo a desnudarlo, me gusta que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. Pero mi amante es bastante alto para mi pequeña cama, terminaremos chocando con todo en esta habitación, la última vez se nos cayó mi laptot, y apareciste golpeando mi puerta para saber si algo andaba mal, no quisiera que eso vuelva a suceder y descubras mi secreto. No pienso rebelártelo hasta que seas capaz de decirme lo que pasa entre el Comandante Vega y tú.

Despacio, mi amante se recuesta en el colchón, y yo acomodo unas almohadas para que no le cuelgue la cabeza, entonces me monto sobre él para lamer su torso, y bajo por sus abdominales y oblicuos de a poco, hasta llegar a su ingle, para juguetear con su pene como te he visto que haces con el comandante, siempre lo alborotas con eso, y quiero probar qué efecto tiene en mi acompañante. Apenas deslizo mi lengua tibia por su pegajoso glande, el gruñe, se sonroja y me pregunta lo que estoy haciendo, yo sonrío como puedo, no suelo decir demasiado, trato que mis acciones expliquen más que las palabras, y él me entiende.

Aunque en muchos aspectos aparenta ser un hombre frío, en el fondo Abel es como un niño, es curioso, tierno, y amable conmigo. Es tan diferente al maestro Bison, y sin embargo, tiene tanto de él, no sólo su adn, físicamente también tiene su rostro, la forma de su cabello, su mandíbula, pero sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, algo bronceada por el trabajo y el entrenamiento, su cabello corto y rubio, lo diferencia un poco, al igual que las cicatrices en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Desde un aspecto psicológico, ambos son bastante seguros de sí mismos, sobre todo en el combate, y siempre tienen claro lo que quieren, pero a diferencia del maestro, él no toma las cosas por la fuerza, salvo que sea necesario, tampoco manipula, ni miente, es siempre honesto, al igual que tú. Parece ser que los clones desprogramados del Psycho Power son así, tienen todo dentro de sí para destruir, pero no lo hacen, porque prefieren vivir y aprender de ello, ver lo lindo del mundo en lugar de querer dominarlo, no es mi caso, al ser imperfecta, un clon defectuoso, al mantener todos mis recuerdos de cuando servía a Shadaloo, el sólo hecho de recordar toda la maldad que apoyé en mi pasado, me hace sentir diferente, y quizás un poco indigna del cariño que ustedes me entregan.

Quisiera olvidar todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo, porque el Psycho Power aún vive en mí. A veces temo que de verdad el maestro Bison regrese y me lleve con él, no soportaría volver a hacerte daño, y a mi amante, mucho menos, me gusta la nueva vida que tengo al lado de ustedes, no quiero perderla por nada en el mundo. Abel me dijo que quería una familia, y quiero dársela, aunque sé que genéticamente somos como hermanos, y quizás esto sea una especie de incesto, pero no me importa, porque él de verdad me quiere, lo noto siempre en la gentileza que tiene para tratarme, en cada momento que paso junto a él a escondidas de ti, porque no sé qué me vas a decir cuando te enteres, incluso, cuando besa mi rostro quemado sin importarle lo horrible que sea.

Mientras succiono con fruición el pene de mi amante, escucho que de su garganta sale un fuerte gemido, y mi boca se llena de su esencia, pero tiene un sabor extraño, me retiro con rapidez y siento como me la voy tragando, es raro, comienzo a toser, no puedo creer que hagas esto con el comandante y a ambos les guste, tal vez, debería preguntarte cómo te tragas esto sin notarle el sabor, pero me daría mucha vergüenza. Escucho la respiración agitada de Abel, intento mirarlo pero sigo tosiendo, logro sentir una de sus manos golpeando mi espalda para ayudarme, pero entonces, sucede algo inesperado, y tu voz resuena tras la puerta de mi habitación, me preguntas si estoy bien, que creíste escuchar un ruido extraño y quieres entrar para revisar.

Abel niega en silencio, yo miro asustada en todas direcciones, ya has dicho que entrarás, cuando eso pasa nadie puede detenerte, llevamos viviendo juntas casi un año, y eso lo sé muy bien, observo el perímetro y me molesta que mi habitación sea tan pequeña, ni siquiera puedo esconder a mi amante en el closet, menos sacarlo desnudo por la ventana, así que de inmediato tomo las sábanas y el cobertor de mi cama, y lo cubro diciéndole que es la única forma de esconderlo, pero su cabeza, sus manos y sus pies sobresalen para todos lados, frustrada, tomo los perritos de felpa que colecciono, para acomodarlos en su cabeza junto a las almohadas, pero giras la perilla de mi puerta a la cual le puse seguro.

Estás inquieta, insistes en preguntar si estoy enferma, y ahora me arrepiento con toda el alma de haberte molestado hace un rato cuando estabas con el comandante, seguro esto debe ser eso que llaman karma. Abel murmura despacio que no me preocupe, y veo como trata de esconder sus brazos bajo las sábanas, "Decapre, abre por favor", escucho que me hablas, y entonces, justo cuando me acerco a la puerta me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda, mi pijama está tirado en el suelo junto a la ropa de mi amante, y caigo en la desesperación, no quiero que descubras mi secreto, no de esta manera.

Rápidamente me pongo una bata encima, la ato como puedo, mientras con los pies empujo la ropa debajo de mi cama. Cuando finalmente logro abrir la puerta, veo tu rostro con una expresión grave, entras a mi habitación y me miras directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? —. Me preguntas tocando mi rostro algo sudoroso. — Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, tus mejillas están enrojecidas, iré por un termómetro— dices moviéndote nuevamente en dirección a la puerta.

Siempre que tengo insomnio por las noches, apareces para ver si estoy bien, piensas que es porque recordé mi pasado. Todas las dolls sueñan con fragmentos de sus vidas en Shadaloo, al igual que tú, pero yo no necesito dormir para ello, recuerdo absolutamente todo, no sé qué fue lo que me hizo esa mujer llamada Helen para liberarme definitivamente del control mental del maestro Bison, pero no desaparecieron mis memorias como sucedió con las demás, seguro es por el poco de Psycho Power que quedó dentro de mi cuerpo y no me atrevo a decírtelo, porque tengo miedo que me lleven a la cárcel si digo que recuerdo cada uno de mis asesinatos.

— Estar bien, sólo ir por vaso de agua, atragantar, agua caer en mi pijama— respondo tratando de articular las palabras con mucha dificultad, quiero que te vayas pronto de aquí, deseo estar con Abel y me molestas.

— Si te sientes mal, sólo avísame, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites— dices acercándote a la puerta para dicha mía, no irás por el termómetro y me dejarás tranquila con mi amante.

— Saberlo, hermana menor ayudarme siempre —contesto intentando sonreír para que cierres la maldita puerta pronto, y regreses a seguir rompiendo tu cama con el vanidoso e irritante hombre que tienes por pareja. Por suerte, es lo que finalmente haces, oigo tus pasos hasta tu habitación, y parece ser que al comandante Vega no le ha gustado que lo dejes solo, para venir a cuidarme, escucho algunos murmullos que parecen una discusión, pero sé cómo se van a reconciliar, así que no le doy importancia.

El comandante me desprecia por mi fealdad, y el hecho de que yo sea más importante para ti que él, lo llena de celos, mientras que yo disfruto de esa situación, eres mi hermana, y aunque no quiero compartirte con ese idiota afeminado, sé que la primera en tu orden de prioridades siempre seré yo, en ese sentido, lo he vencido. Le pongo seguro nuevamente a mi puerta, y al girar para regresar a mi cama, Abel me rodea con sus fornidos brazos y pregunta con suavidad en mi oído si ya pasó el peligro.

"Afirmativo, área despejada", contesto, y él me mira con seriedad, insiste en que no le gusta que te escondamos nuestra relación, pero yo le digo que en secreto es más divertido, y lo beso, aún tengo mucha calentura en el cuerpo y estoy loca por estar con él. Desesperadamente comienzo a deslizar mi lengua por su pecho, el me estrecha contra la puerta, coge fuertemente mis glúteos y yo, excitada, rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas. Mi bata mal atada se desliza, dejando mis pechos, mi vientre, mi centro completamente expuestos ante él, sus labios acarician mi quemada mejilla, bajan haciéndome cosquillas hasta mi cuello, el cual comienza a morder, a succionar provocándome un dolor exquisito.

Su boca baja por mi clavícula, se desliza hasta llegar a mis pechos, siento cómo sus dientes mordisquean mis pezones, y su lengua los lame con tibieza, no puedo más, quiero que entre en mí, y restriego mi húmeda vulva con su masculinidad que ya siento dura nuevamente. Pero él se toma su tiempo, me conduce hasta mi cama, me recuesta sobre los perritos de felpa que le puse para esconderlo de ti, continúa bajando hasta acariciar mi vientre, lo besa, también mi ombligo, y entonces, se atreve a llegar un poco más lejos, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido apagado, el primero que emito en mi vida, cuando siento cómo con su lengua juega con mi clítoris, es agradable, ante su contacto me humedezco mucho más que antes, no puedo evitar coger su cabeza entre mis manos, como veo que haces con el comandante, y al fin entiendo el por qué, no quieres que se detenga, como yo tampoco quiero que Abel lo haga.

A diferencia tuya, empecé a tener relaciones sexuales con él hace apenas un mes, fue difícil quitar de mi cabeza las tortuosas experiencias que tuve con Lord Bison, pero la paciencia y ternura de Abel hicieron que mi cuerpo reaccionara poco a poco, no sé si vio lo que nuestro líder y yo hacíamos en sus aposentos cuando estuvo infiltrado en Shadaloo, pero, un par de veces, le he escuchado murmurar que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó. Desde que unimos nuestros cuerpos por primera vez, me siento muy feliz, a él le gusta explorar y descubrir qué es lo que me gusta, y yo también lo hago, por eso creo que en este momento quiere devolverme el sexo oral que practiqué con él antes de que nos interrumpieras.

— No te detengas—. Suplico cuando de forma repentina, retira su lengua mientras jadeo incesantemente, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, entonces, noto que sonríe, y con delicadeza, abre mis piernas un poco más, y acomoda su cuerpo sobre el mío. Al fin tengo lo que estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas, Abel entra en mi cuerpo, su masculinidad está tan rígida, caliente, húmeda y pegajosa, me excita demasiado.

— Es la primera vez que hablas mientras…— intenta decir, pero estrecho mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para sentirlo más profundo, lo abrazo, y lo beso con desesperación. Entonces comienza a embestirme, primero despacio, su cuerpo es más grande que el mío, sé que teme hacerme daño con su fuerza, en cambio, al maestro Bison no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo hacía lo que quería, sin preguntarme, y luego se marchaba cuando terminaba, pero Abel es completamente diferente, una vez que se acostumbra a estar dentro de mí, sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos, más cortos, pero a la vez profundos, siento una agradable tensión en todo mi cuerpo, sumada a las caricias intensas que recibo de mi amante, realmente, me gusta hacer el amor con el pleno uso de todos mis sentidos, gozando de cada sensación que emana de mi cuerpo, con alguien que yo quiero, no que me fuerza a que lo ame.

Por lo general, Abel dura mucho tiempo dándome placer, pero esta noche se nota que está muy cansado, sólo vino aquí para consentirme, y lo logra, ya que un orgasmo intenso me estremece antes de que se derrame por completo dentro de mí, me gusta tener su esencia en mi cuerpo, es como un tranquilizante que genera adicción. Él me mira algo apenado, aún jadeante, le contesto que no hay cuidado, que estoy satisfecha, me ayuda entonces a acomodar las sábanas nuevamente, y nos acostamos juntos, abrazados, ya son más de las cuatro y media, y tiene que presentarse temprano en el MI6 para darte su reporte. Apenas cierra los ojos, se queda dormido de inmediato, mientras yo poso mi rostro sobre su pecho, y me acurruco en él creyendo que estoy viviendo un sueño, luego me doy cuenta que por suerte, es mi nueva realidad, la pesadilla de Shadaloo aparentemente ha terminado, no quiero volver a repetirla nunca más.

También deseo que tú nunca recuerdes lo que nos hizo el maestro Bison, prefiero mil veces que sus huellas las borre el comandante Vega con su apasionada locura, a que padezcas el mismo sufrimiento que yo, por recordar todo lo que nos sucedió dentro de esa organización, creo que ambas hemos tenido suficiente, y no quiero que tu odio siga creciendo, porque a pesar de todo, si existimos, es gracias al monstruo que nos creó, es por eso que no puedo dejar de llamarlo maestro ni de estarle agradecida por haberte dado la vida, a Abel, y a mí.

Siento mis ojos muy pesados, estoy cansada, dormiré tranquila lo que queda de esta noche, seguramente por la mañana mi amante al igual que el tuyo, saldrán corriendo por la ventana, para que ninguna de nosotras se dé cuenta de la aventura amorosa de la otra, pero yo conozco toda la verdad, y la esconderé hasta que sea el momento de que aclaremos las cosas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* Debo decir que quería que este fic fuera más largo, se supone, venía una escena donde Cammy descubre a Decapre, pero me arrepentí y la eliminé, porque creo, estropea la narrativa de la historia, preferí dejarla así como está, ahora, si quieren que le agregue un segundo capítulo con esa escena, háganmelo saber.

* Respecto a que Decapre recuerda toda su vida en Shadaloo y se lo esconde a Cammy, pues, sólo es una ocurrencia mía, las dolls desprogramadas siempre tienen amnesia, pero hay una cosa que no entendí de A shadow fall, y es precisamente si Decapre lo recuerda o no, Juri le dijo a Cammy que Decapre insistió en querer ayudarla cuando la salvó de Vega en la base de Shadaloo, y sólo se me ocurren dos cosas, que Decapre alberga dentro de ella el deseo de ayudar a su "hermana" con memoria borrada y todo, o que de frentón recuerde su paso por Shadaloo, pero decide cambiarse al bando de los buenos, ya sin el control mental de Bison dominándola.

* Sé que muchos aman el VegaxChun Li, especialmente por el beso que le dio en SF II: Victory, lo cual está bien para los fans de Chun li, en mi caso, de todos las posibles parejas de Cammy, me gusta más Vega, y es que después de los hechos de SF Alpha, creo que tienen una conversación pendiente, lástima que Vega esté tan loco y Cammy se niegue rotundamente a escucharlo, harían una linda pareja de ex asesinos de Shadaloo si se dieran la oportunidad.

* "Comandante Vega", lo he leído en algunos fics del fandom en inglés, y me parece que Decapre podría referirse a él de esa manera, más aún si recuerda todo su pasado, al igual que "Maestro Bison", o "Lord Bison".

* La idea de emparejar a Cammy con Abel me parece interesante, leí un fic hace tiempo sobre ellos, teniendo como punto de partida el hecho de que sean petlovers, sin embargo, ambos poseen el adn de Bison, lo cual podría convertirlos en hermanos, el caso de Decapre es igual ¿Qué me hizo entonces juntar a Decapre con Abel? Jajaja, esto queda muy "Marmalade Boy", pero creo que si Cammy se enamorara de Abel, se mantendría distanciada porque ella al igual que él fueron educados por el MI6 y el soldado mercenario, con valores humanos, donde la moral tiene mucho peso, en el caso de Decapre, si recuerda todo su pasado, la moral no es algo que le importe demasiado, dudo que Bison le haya explicado lo que es eso, si la vivía trasgrediendo todo el tiempo, además, Abel es parecido a Bison, lo cual podría generarle interés a Decapre, y en el wiki leí que a Decapre le gustan los perros xD aunque no sé qué dice oficialmente Capcom sobre este dato, las wikis a veces mienten.

* Finalmente creo que no hay más detalles que explicar, después de todo, esto es un fic, si te has pasado por aquí, y llegaste hasta el final, gracias por leer ;).


	2. Conflict between sisters

Al final decidí agregar la escena que faltaba, pero digamos que la inspiración se apoderó de mí, en un principio sólo quería escribir situaciones hot con estas dos parejas, pero mi imaginación se disparó un poquito, y decidí trabajar brevemente esta idea que estaba rondando mi cabeza, la cual también es base para otros futuros fics, como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

Notas al final del fic.

* * *

 **Secrets twins.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

 **Conflict between sisters.**

Abel despertó con el suave sonido de agua cayendo, como si se tratase de una ligera llovizna. Tuvo problemas al reconocer el lugar donde estaba, porque apenas durmió un par de horas, pero luego de desviar su atención del cielo de la habitación, a la persona que descansaba entre sus brazos, sonrió recordando de golpe lo sucedido durante la noche.

— Decapre—. Susurró de forma casi imperceptible, mientras acariciaba su quemada mejilla con una de sus manos, notando que, además de estar ambos desnudos, había a su alrededor un montón de perritos de felpa que ella coleccionaba, lo cual le parecía entre divertido, adorable e insólito, más aun proviniendo de una ex doll asesina como ella, pero eso ya había terminado, ahora, era libre del control mental de Bison, y podía tener una nueva vida más tranquila.

Recordó con algo de incomodidad su estancia como infiltrado en Shadaloo, donde tuvo un primer acercamiento a Decapre sin ser considerado un enemigo, sólo que no fue algo agradable, ni digno de contar, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella jamás recordara que por unos instantes, logró salirse del control mental de Bison en unos experimentos de recalibración de F.A.N.G, que intentó escapar para buscar a su "hermana menor", y que el cruel líder de Shadaloo, furioso por aquel atrevimiento, la torturó con su Psycho Power, ordenó que le dieran una terrible paliza, luego la llevó hasta sus aposentos donde la tomó por la fuerza, y finalmente, ordenó que la reprogramaran, Abel desconocía totalmente que Decapre recordaba cada detalle de lo que vivió dentro de Shadaloo, excepto ese incidente, ya que la brutalidad de los hechos fue tan grande, que su debilitada psiquis, la protegió enterrando aquella pesadilla muy dentro de su mente.

En ese momento, Abel deseaba ayudar a la muñeca sublevada, pero no tuvo más remedio que contemplar con impotencia la mayor parte de lo acontecido, y en un afán por rescatarla, entró en la habitación de Bison de forma clandestina, para sacarla antes de que llegaran los científicos ayudantes de F.A.N.G, pero quedó paralizado ante su pálido cuerpo desnudo, lastimado, y su rostro con expresión adolorida, humedecido por copiosas lágrimas, pero lo que más le impresionó, fue el increíble parecido que tenía con Cammy a pesar de su rostro quemado, recordando la razón por la cual, su jefa en Delta Blue había ordenado que no le quitasen jamás la máscara cuando Decapre estuvo prisionera en el MI6. Intentó hablarle con serenidad, para que no le tuviera miedo, pero la torturada mujer le gritó que no se atreviera a mirarla, ni mucho menos a tocarla, en ese instante, apareció F.A.N.G descubriendo un intruso en los aposentos de Lord Bison, y Abel tuvo que escapar rápidamente antes de que lo reconocieran y atraparan, o la misión que trabajaba en conjunto con Guile fracasaría.

Después de ese incidente, Decapre permaneció en recalibración durante una semana entera, y para cuando Abel la volvió a ver, estaba completamente bajo el control del Psycho Power de nuevo, y su cabello que antes era rubio platinado, se había decolorado por completo tomando un tono blanquecino. Desde entonces, él se juró a sí mismo rescatarla de Shadaloo, pero debido a la operación C.H.A.I.N.S y a que él también fue controlado por el Psycho Power, le fue imposible conseguirlo. Enorme fue su sorpresa al retomar su trabajo con Cammy en el MI6, tras la caída de Shadaloo, y ver que Decapre estaba liberada del control mental, viviendo con su "hermana gemela". También él era consciente que por la similitud de su adn, posiblemente los tres eran hermanos, pero le era imposible ver a Decapre de esa forma, tenían mucho en común, especialmente su amor por los perros, le atraía su forma silenciosa de ser, esa extraña ingenuidad que afloró en su personalidad luego de ser desprogramada, y al recordarla tan frágil, sobre la cama de Bison, sentía un enorme anhelo de protegerla siempre.

— Ahora, todos somos libres, Bison no nos controlará jamás—.suspiró abrazando a una serena Decapre, quién al sentirse un poco apretujada por sus musculosos brazos, comenzó a abrir sus amarillos ojos parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

— ¿Ser temprano? ¿Quedar y desayunar conmigo?—. Preguntó al ver a su amante con la vista fija sobre ella.

— No puedo, iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa, y después al trabajo, recuerda que debo entregarle mi informe a Cammy—.intentó excusarse Abel, pero Decapre puso mala cara.

— Nunca desayunar conmigo, siempre que hacemos el amor, es en tu horario de almuerzo—. Dijo molesta, dándole la espalda.

— Nada de esto sucedería si le dijéramos lo nuestro a Cammy, pero tú no quieres, si me quedo a desayunar ella nos descubrirá—.Respondió Abel cansado de querer convencerla de que hablaran con Cammy.

— En secreto ser más divertido—

— ¿Y qué explicación le darás a tu hermana por tenerme a las seis y media de la mañana desayunando aquí en su apartamento?—.preguntó Abel con toda calma. Decapre, al darse cuenta que él tenía razón, empezó a refunfuñar palabrotas en ruso, que Abel no entendía, pero evidenciaban que estaba molesta. — No te enfades, te prometo que iremos al cine hoy en la noche, a la última función, y después puedes quedarte en casa conmigo y Sam, no creo que Cammy ponga objeción a eso, si le decimos que salimos como buenos amigos—.

— ¡Sam!—.Decapre de inmediato dejó de darle la espalda a Abel y cambió su mal humor, él notó incluso que sus ojos brillaban de una forma diferente.

— Parece que quieres más a mi perro que a mí—.contestó con algo de decepción en su voz.

— Apartamento ser pequeño, hermana no me deja tener perrito—.suspiró Decapre acariciando uno de los perritos de felpa que estaba encima de la almohada— Sam ser lindo, igual que tú—.

— Ahora me estás comparando con mi mascota— contestó Abel resignado a la forma especial de ser de su amante — Entonces ¿Iremos al cine hoy?—

— Última función, después pasear a Sam y luego, hacerlo contigo toda la noche—.Decapre puso el perrito de felpa sobre la cabeza de Abel, y le robó con rapidez un beso de sus labios. En ese momento, ambos sintieron lo que parecía una discusión en la habitación contigua, y luego, un portazo estridente.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—. Preguntó Abel desconcertado.

— Hermana pelear con su amante, y él irse dando portazo—.sonrió Decapre con dificultad, aunque malévolamente. Sabía que Vega y Cammy habían tenido una pelea, y seguramente, el comandante estaría desaparecido un par de semanas para dicha de ella — _Ojalá no vuelva nunca_ —. Pensó, pero también era conocedora que Vega estaría de regreso pronto, temeroso de que apareciera otro a robarle su droga personal, después de todo, a Cammy no le faltaban pretendientes aunque ella parecía estar comprometida con su trabajo, y era tan seria, que muchos valientes se quedaban mirándola sin decir más, y su gemela, al igual que el torero, tenían anotados en su mente, cada uno de esos sujetos que ambos consideraban de poca monta para la agente del MI6 con la oscura finalidad de aniquilarlos si se excedían en el trato con ella.

— ¿Cammy tiene novio?—.dijo con curiosidad Abel— ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?—.

— Ser secreto, no tener importancia, hermana andar hoy de muy mal humor, mejor irte a casa y no llegar tarde al MI6—. Decapre se puso de pie y empezó a buscar la ropa de su amante que había escondido debajo de la cama. Por más que él intentó que ella le dijera quién era el novio de Cammy, Decapre no le contestó, cambiando el tema cada vez que Abel le insistía, hasta que finalmente se marchó, saliendo por la misma ventana por donde había entrado durante la noche, golpeándose la frente y raspándose un codo.

— _No puedo creer que se negara a decirme quién es el novio de Cammy, tal vez Juni o Juli sepan algo_ — pensó mientras bajaba por la escalera de emergencias del edificio. Cuando estaba a punto de pisar el último peldaño, se movió rápidamente hacia su lado derecho, una fuerte ráfaga de aire cortante pasó junto a él, seguido de un chillido que conocía bastante bien, mientras una garra se deslizaba con fuerza sobre el metal de la escalera sacándole varias chispas.

— ¡Vega! —. Dijo poniendo posición de defensa de inmediato. Era evidente que estaba bajo un ataque.

— Mueves ese cuerpo demasiado rápido para lo grandullón que eres— se burló el aludido poniéndose en posición de ataque con rapidez, con bastante elegancia, y con una sonrisa en los labios que le desagradó por completo a su víctima.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No se supone que regresaste a tus peleas de jaula ahora que Shadaloo ya no existe? — preguntó Abel, pero por respuesta, recibió un nuevo ataque de Vega, esta vez lo golpeó con una poderosa patada que lo lanzó contra la pared, pero decidido a no dejarse vencer, el ex soldado mercenario reaccionó de inmediato deteniendo el puñetazo de su oponente con sus manos, con una patada en el pecho, logró empujarlo hacia atrás para apartarlo de encima, y lo agarró por la camisa levantando a Vega varios centímetros sobre el suelo, para lanzarlo contra el pavimento, pero el ágil torero logró liberarse a tiempo antes de caer, quedando de pie, con su garra amenazando la yugular de su enemigo.

— Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el que hizo gemir a la fea muñeca anoche— contestó el ex asesino de Shadaloo nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona que comenzó a irritar a Abel— Bien dicen que Dios no le falta a nadie, incluso una horrible mujer como esa puede captar el interés de un hombre, más aún si se parece a su adorado maestro Bison—.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No hables así de Decapre o te haré pagar por eso! — Abel iba a golpear a Vega en el rostro, pero este logró detener su puño a tiempo, apretándolo fuertemente.

— Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, grandullón, no vaya a ser que agregue nuevas cicatrices a tu cara, aunque supongo que a la fea no le importaría demasiado, son el uno para el otro— sonrió Vega y continuó hablando, esta vez dejando de lado su sarcasmo, poniendo una fría mirada mientras con su garra le hizo un ligero corte en el cuello a Abel— No me interesa a quién le abre las piernas esa muñeca horripilante, pero sí me importa que tú no te equivoques nunca de gemela—.

— ¿Qué? —. Abel no comprendió las palabras de su adversario.

— ¿Sabías que la líder del equipo de operaciones especiales del MI6, Delta Blue, ronronea como un gatito cuando está excitada y cuando tiene intensos orgasmos?, pues bien, yo soy el responsable de ese ronroneo, y espero ser el único que lo escuche, o de lo contrario, si por accidente te involucras con ella, te mataré— terminó de amenazar el torero quitando su garra del cuello de Abel, y retrocediendo lo suficiente como para poder retirarse— Espero haberte sacado de dudas respecto a quién es el dueño de Cammy ahora—.

Las palabras de Vega resonaron en el callejón, pero él, ágilmente, desapareció, dejando a Abel fuertemente impresionado. Ni en el peor de los casos hubiese imaginado que el amante de Cammy era uno de sus peores enemigos.

— El sonido de lluvia era el de la ducha, ese tipo estaba en el apartamento, él fue quien salió dando el portazo ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Vega? ¿Qué rayos tiene Cammy en la cabeza? ¿Y por qué Decapre no me dijo nada? ¡Ella lo sabía todo! ¡Tendrá que escucharme o no habrá cine, ni paseo con Sam!— Abel, enfadado, comenzó a subir las escaleras de emergencia nuevamente, para exigirle una explicación a Decapre, pero al entrar en su habitación, descubrió que ella ya se había levantado, iba a seguirla, pero escuchó la seria voz de Cammy saliendo de su habitación, miró a través de la puerta, y la vio vestida con un camisón de color negro escotado que usaba para dormir, y él decidió permanecer escondido para saber de qué estaban hablando sin ser visto.

— Decapre, tengo que discutir algo muy serio contigo—. Dijo Cammy gravemente ante su gemela, quién estaba en pijama, tostando pan para el desayuno. Esta sospechó que el tema sería sobre su atragantamiento con agua durante la noche, así que de inmediato quiso cambiar el tema poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Hablar después, ahora tener hambre—.habló con hostilidad en su voz.

— ¿Qué hacía Abel anoche en tu habitación? —. Cammy, de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante sobre su hermana, preguntó sin más preámbulos.

— _Ya nos descubrieron_ —. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Abel mientras escuchaba lo que diría su novia.

— ¿Abel? ¿De qué estar hablando? Yo dormir sola toda la noche— se defendió Decapre, no le haría tan fácil el camino a su hermana— La que no duerme sola, ser tú, hace meses hacer mucho ruido con alguien ¿Quién estar en tu habitación? —aprovechó aquella situación para incomodar a Cammy y la dejara tranquila de una buena vez.

— No estamos hablando de mí, es sobre ti, Abel en tu habitación, y el hecho de que espías por mi puerta todo lo que hago por las noches— insistió Cammy cogiendo el brazo de Decapre con algo de brusquedad, perdiendo por completo la paciencia— Ya no me mientas, hay algo entre ustedes ¿Verdad? —

— ¡No tocarme! ¡Hermana ser entrometida! ¡Yo nunca preguntar por rasguños en tu pecho y en tu espalda! — Decapre enfadada empujó a su hermana, y ambas empezaron a pelearse en el suelo de la cocina mientras caían las tazas, platos y cucharas en medio de la trifulca— ¡Querer mi privacidad, dejarme en paz! —.

— ¡Eres tú la que se entromete en la mía espiándome! — se quejó Cammy rodando encima de su hermana, dejándola tirada en el piso, apretando con sus dedos un hematoma que se notaba a través del pijama de Decapre— ¡Los rasguños me los hace mi gato! ¡En cambio tú tienes un enorme mordisco en el cuello que se nota a kilómetros!

— ¿Arañar gato blanco o gato rubio? ¡No mentir, gato blanco estar en veterinario, decírmelo anoche, cuando estar en la cama con el gato rubio de pelo largo y trenza! — respondió con sarcasmo Decapre deslizando uno de sus dedos por un arañazo que Cammy tenía entre sus pechos, y que se hacía visible por el escote del camisón que llevaba puesto, provocando que esta se sonrojara. Entonces, Decapre aprovechó aquella distracción para empujar a su hermana, y en lugar de tomar distancia, logró darle la vuelta y dejarla a ella esta vez en el suelo— ¡Mordisco hacérmelo también el gato! —.Se justificó de forma absurda.

— ¡Los gatos no muerden de esa manera! —. Insistió Cammy forcejeando con su hermana— ¡Esa excusa no te sirve!

— ¡Tampoco servirte! ¡Admite que te acuestas con el comandante Vega! — contestó Decapre mientras Cammy le jalaba una trenza.

— ¡Sólo si admites que te estás cogiendo a Abel! — gruñó la agente del MI6 mientras su gemela intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡Admitirlo tú primero! ¡Llevar más tiempo haciendo cochinadas con él! —.

— ¡Reconoce que te gusta mirar esas cochinadas! —.

Abel por su cuenta miraba impactado la forma "civilizada" que tenían las gemelas para resolver sus conflictos, no estaba muy seguro si salir de su escondite para separarlas o no, por un lado, Cammy ya sabía toda la verdad, quizás sería bueno hablar con ella, e informarle que Decapre era su novia, pero por otro lado, Decapre seguía negando su relación, y si él aparecía a decir lo contrario, seguramente ella terminaría odiándolo.

— _Estoy metido en un terrible problema, debí hacer lo mismo que Vega, y desaparecerme_ — pensó, cuando repentinamente la pelea entre las gemelas se detuvo.

Cammy y Decapre, algo agotadas de estar forcejeando, quedaron tiradas de espalda en el piso de la cocina, una al lado de la otra, respirando agitadamente, mirando hacia el techo del apartamento.

— Los adultos no solucionan sus problemas de esta manera—. Cammy interrumpió el breve silencio que se formó — _Según lo que vi entre Laura y su hermano Sean en Brasil, esto es una típica relación entre hermanas, supongo que ya nos estamos aceptando tal como somos ¿O tal vez no?_ — pensó para sí misma.

— No, adultos aburridos sólo hablan, pelear ser más divertido— contestó Decapre sonriendo con dificultad.

— ¿Vas a decirme toda la verdad? — preguntó Cammy.

— Hermana ser fastidiosa, de nuevo con eso— Decapre volvió a mascullar palabrotas en ruso, señal de su enfado— ¿Por qué no mejor hablarme del gato rubio con trenza que duerme en tu cama? — agregó finalmente.

— Prometo responder todas tus preguntas si contestas las mías ¿Estás de acuerdo? —

— No tener más opción, pero antes, sacar pan quemado del tostador, hermana arruinar mi desayuno— respondió finalmente Decapre, en vista de que Cammy no desistiría de su interrogatorio.

Unos minutos después, ambas estaban sentadas, con una taza de café enfriándose y pan tostado de desayuno, se miraban con seriedad, directamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, no sabían cómo iniciar aquella charla entre hermanas. Abel, mientras tanto, seguía escondido tras la puerta de la habitación de Decapre, ya que desde ese lugar, podía ver y escuchar todo lo que las gemelas conversaban con extrema nitidez.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto…?—. Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, con bastante incomodidad, guardando silencio automáticamente. Siguieron sosteniéndose las miradas por unos instantes, a veces, desviando la atención tanto en el rasguño en el pecho de Cammy, como la mordida en el cuello de Decapre.

— ¿Por qué él? —. Volvieron a decir, esta vez algo sonrojadas.

— No llegaremos a ninguna parte de esta manera— suspiró Cammy.

— Yo salir con Abel desde hace tres meses, tras una cita en zoológico, y tener sexo desde el día que fuiste a misión en Kosovo, dejarte en aeropuerto y regresar a casa de Abel y él darme beso con lengua… —

— No es necesaria tanta información, con eso me basta— Cammy detuvo a su hermana antes de que le diera detalles "técnicos" sobre el asunto, Decapre era bastante precisa cuando se le solicitaba información— ¿Se han estado cuidando? —.

— ¿Cuidar? —. Decapre pensó un instante la pregunta de su gemela, quién esperaba expectante la respuesta, tardó un poco, como si estuviera procesando lo que diría, hasta que finalmente su voz sonó algo confusa— ¿Por qué hay que cuidar? Ser por propia voluntad, no debería pasar nada malo, Abel decir que me quiere y yo quererlo, ser bueno e inocente, como un perrito—.

Cammy miró descolocada a su hermana, al parecer, la única cosa que el MI6 no le enseñó después de que le dieran la documentación para poder vivir como una ciudadana londinense más, fueron las clases de educación sexual.

— _Tal parece que esperaban que yo le diera orientación a Decapre sobre estos temas, al menos dice que se quieren_ —. Pensó incómoda por aquella situación, Cammy era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo y a la lucha, no a hacer de niñera ni menos de madre sustituta, pero su hermana era lo más importante en su vida, por eso, se dio el trabajo de resumirle lo básico, ahora que ya sabía que estaba de novia con Abel.

— _¿Me ve como un perrito? Decapre… ¿Por qué eres así?_ —. Suspiró este último desde la puerta— _No logro entender cómo para algunas cosas puedes ser tan ingenua, y para otras todo lo contrario_ — se lamentó por unos instantes, pero luego recordó que Decapre había dicho que él era "bueno e inocente", y eso terminó por sacar una ligera sonrisa de sus labios.

— Entonces, si no cuidarnos, podemos tener hijos ¿Correcto?—. Preguntó Decapre luego de escuchar a Cammy.

— También puedes contagiarte algunas enfermedades—.

— Pero exámenes del MI6 decir que estar sana, Abel trabajar para ti, también estar sano, y no tener problemas con hijos, Abel decir que quiere familia, no hay por qué cuidarse— contestó Decapre sacando sus propias conclusiones con tranquilidad —Además, hermana no usar condón con el Comandante Vega, si hermana no usar, yo tampoco—.

— ¡Decapre, no es lo mismo! —.Contestó Cammy morada de vergüenza— yo tomo anticonceptivos…y ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Vega? ¿Por qué le dices comandante? ¿No se supone que no recuerdas nada de Shadaloo?—.

— Ser tarde, tú ir a trabajar, vamos, vestirte pronto—. Respondió Decapre poniéndose de pie para tomar a su hermana del brazo y tratar de arrastrarla hasta su habitación, pero Cammy la sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros y la regresó a su lugar, obligándola a sentarse.

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo si se trata de ti— dijo mirando con seriedad a su gemela, esperó por unos instantes, pero Decapre tenía una expresión totalmente neutra— Estoy esperando— insistió Cammy, pero la ex doll mantuvo su mutismo, decidida a no explicar la razón del porqué reconocía a Vega.

— Como quieras, hasta aquí llegó esta conversación, llamaré a Abel para que me dé explicaciones sobre lo que pasa entre ustedes— al escuchar a Cammy hablar, el aludido tragó saliva.

— _Si suena mi teléfono, ambas descubrirán que estoy aquí—_

— ¡No, no meter a Abel en esto! —.dijo Decapre enfadándose.

— Entonces contesta lo que te estoy preguntando ¿Por qué lograste identificar a mi amante como Vega, y por qué le dices comandante? — Cammy estaba intrigada, no se le había pasado por alto que mientras luchaban en el suelo, Decapre había mencionado a Vega, tenía que salir de dudas sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

— No hablar, no puedo—.

La situación se estaba volviendo tensa, Abel podía notarlo en el aire pesado que estaba dentro del apartamento, pero también tenía curiosidad por escuchar lo que Decapre diría, al igual que su jefa, le era extraño que ella se refiriese a Vega como comandante cuando ninguna de las otras ex dolls recordaba a los miembros de Shadaloo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? Decapre, trato de tenerte paciencia, quiero que seamos una familia, pero si me escondes cosas importantes, no funcionará que vivamos juntas, siempre terminamos peleando, así no puedo ayudarte—. Cammy mantuvo su postura inflexible.

— Hermana no ayudarme…nadie puede, si hablar, me iré a la cárcel— Decapre bajó la mirada y apretó los puños a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿A la cárcel? — Cammy y Abel quedaron preocupados ante la declaración de Decapre, pero Cammy estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de ese asunto, y serenando su voz, trató de darle seguridad a su gemela para que pudiera hablar— Escucha, quizás es menos grave de lo que piensas, pero si no me dices la verdad, no sabré si tu problema tiene solución, no estoy enfadada por lo de Abel, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, y también que me espíes cuando Vega viene de visita—.

— No hacerlo con maldad, yo quería saber lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando estar solos, por propia voluntad, pero no imaginar nunca que amante de hermana ser comandante Vega, él estar loco, ser malo, pero yo tenía curiosidad, por eso no matarlo, mirarlos a escondidas, y no decir nada de Abel, porque quizás sea mi hermano ¿Verdad? Al igual que tú, entonces, los dos hacer algo prohibido, es pecado ¿Cierto? Eso dijo capellán del MI6, arderemos en el infierno junto a Lord Bison…además, mi rostro ser horrible, si digo que salgo con Abel, sus amigos de Delta Blue se reirán de mí y me odiarán—

— No tienes por qué creerle a ese capellán, ese tipo es un loco fanático, y ¿Cómo sabes esa información? Se supone es confidencial, no pensaba decirte nada hasta que los exámenes que comparan el adn de Abel con el nuestro estén listos—. Cammy estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de Decapre, notando que varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que ella, aparentemente se diera cuenta, porque cuando sintió algo húmedo en su rostro, ligeramente deslizó la palma de su mano sin siquiera inmutarse.

— Yo ya saberlo— titubeó antes de continuar hablando— Porque recordar todo mi pasado en Shadaloo…por eso no decir nada, me enviarán a la cárcel, MI6 no hacerlo porque creen que tengo amnesia— nuevas lágrimas emergieron de los desteñidos ojos de la ex doll, esta vez se puso de pie e intentó huir a su habitación, estaba avergonzada, había sido descubierta y delante de su gemela no fue capaz de continuar con su mentira. En el fondo, se negaba a decir la verdad porque estaba segura que sería arrestada y enjuiciada por los crímenes que cometió, perdiendo con eso la vida tranquila que tenía junto a su hermana y a su novio secreto.

— ¡Decapre! —. Cammy se movió rápidamente para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que Abel estaba dentro de la habitación de Decapre, y la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba desconsolada golpeando su pecho.

— Soltarme, no quiero tener a nadie cerca, no quiero que me vean así— dijo furiosa, pero Abel se negó a dejarla ir— traicionarme, escuchar todo a escondidas ¡Te odio!

— Decapre, esto no está bien, no puedo dejar que te vayas así a la calle, cuando te dije que me gustabas, es porque hablé con la verdad, no voy a soltarte, quiero ayudarte tanto como Cammy, ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te lleven a la cárcel— Abel se sentía abrumado por lo que había escuchado, Decapre recordaba toda su vida en Shadaloo, con toda certeza también los abusos de Bison, pero lo que le resultaba más triste aún, era la razón por la que deseaba mantener su relación en secreto, ella estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

— Abel ser demasiado bueno conmigo— susurró Decapre mientras desistía de golpearlo para escapar. Cammy pudo acercarse a su hermana para consolarla, aunque no le resultaba del todo fácil, las muestras de afecto no eran algo característico en ella.

Después de aquel incidente, ambos agentes del MI6 llamaron a la oficina para notificar que no irían a trabajar durante la mañana por motivos personales que explicarían a su regreso, después del horario de almuerzo. Sin embargo, para Cammy y Abel, inventar una excusa sin revelar la confesión de Decapre era lo de menos, lo realmente alarmante, era que su testimonio fuera descubierto por alguien más.

Como primera medida, ambos inspeccionaron a su alrededor, en busca de algún micrófono o cualquier artefacto de espionaje en el cuál estuviera registrada la declaración de Decapre, eran conscientes de que a pesar que trabajaban para una organización gubernamental, su pasado vinculado a Shadaloo obligaba al MI6 a mantenerlos a todos vigilados. Afortunadamente, no encontraron ninguna cosa que pudiera ser comprometedora.

Posteriormente, Cammy se vio en la obligación de hacerle preguntas de rigor a su gemela, principalmente cómo había logrado burlar los exámenes psicológicos a los que había sido sometida junto a las otras ex dolls, tomándole gran parte de la mañana, y llevándose la horrible sorpresa de que Decapre utilizó de forma sutil el Psycho Power para burlar los equipos, además, se sumaba su rostro inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, que logró confundir a los especialistas en aplicarles cada prueba, por último, debido a que recordaba su pasado en Shadaloo, también era sabedora de todas aquellas técnicas de manipulación psicológica que le implantaron para mejorar su eficiencia en el espionaje, en otras palabras era una mentirosa experta que sólo cedió ante la preocupación de su hermana.

— Entonces ¿Ir a la cárcel? ¿Tener que entregarme? —. Preguntó Decapre aún con sus ojos nublados por algunas lágrimas, eso de llorar por sentir su corazón apretujado era algo que apenas llevaba experimentando desde hace casi un año, le incomodaba, y por sobre todo, lo encontraba innecesario, pero a veces su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, escapando por completo de su control.

— Dime una cosa ¿Estás arrepentida de tus crímenes? — Cammy miró fijamente a su hermana con la esperanza de que no le mintiera nuevamente.

— Sí, no querer matar a nadie nunca más—

— Yo le creo, Cammy— intervino Abel para defender a su novia, al notar que su jefa no cambiaba la expresión de gravedad en su rostro— Si siguiera bajo el control mental, a pesar de sus habilidades, ya nos habría hecho daño—.

— Yo también creo en ti Decapre, descuida, no irás a la cárcel, te lo prometo, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para ayudarte— dijo finalmente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, sonriendo para ella, quién estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, abrazada a uno de sus perritos de felpa que trajo Abel para que se le quitara la tristeza— Por cierto, mira la hora que es, tengo un poco de hambre, Abel ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer al restaurante que está cerca? —.

— Sí, claro— contestó el aludido, comprendiendo que era la forma que tenía Cammy para poder tener una conversación privada con él, sin que Decapre sospechara.

— Yo ordenar cocina, para comer todos juntos—. Dijo esta última poniéndose de pie ya más tranquilizada, aunque intuía que su hermana y su novio tenían algo serio que discutir, no era tonta, pero quizás era bueno dejarlos, después de todo, si tenía una gran certeza, era que no la abandonarían en la cárcel, acababan de prometérselo.

Pero cuando Cammy salió de su apartamento acompañada por Abel, se dirigió a los estacionamientos del edificio donde vivía, para sacar su automóvil.

— ¿No iremos al restaurante que está cerca? —preguntó Abel mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

— Debo ir por mi gato al veterinario— explicó Cammy con calma, todavía sin arrancar su vehículo.

— ¿Cómo vez este asunto? —.

— Realmente mal, me ha mentido, motivos tengo de sobra para sospechar de ella, pero tal como dijiste, si fuera aún nuestra enemiga, habría podido matarme hace mucho, por otro lado el protocolo me exige, como líder de Delta Blue, informar a nuestros superiores sobre la confesión de Decapre, si descubren que manipuló de alguna manera todos los exámenes, pensarán que sigue bajo el control mental de Bison y la pondrán tras las rejas, si no es el MI6, seguro que pedirán su custodia desde otras agencias, incluyendo la Cía e Interpol, la única forma de poder protegerla es haciéndoles creer que ella perdió la memoria al igual que las demás— Cammy suspiró entristecida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— En otras palabras, vas a mentir, de nuevo pondrás en riesgo tu posición dentro del MI6 como cuando escapaste con Juri, se está volviendo una mala costumbre—.

— Mis hermanas son más importantes que cualquier otro ser en el mundo— contestó Cammy.

— Puedo darme cuenta de eso, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, Juni, Juli, tú y las demás presentan una amnesia severa ¿Por qué Decapre es la única que ha reaccionado de forma diferente? Incluso yo mismo no recuerdo con claridad lo que pasó mientras estuve dominado por el Psycho Power durante la operación C.H.A.I.N.S— agregó Abel a la conversación.

— No lo sé, hubo alguien que pudo responder a tu pregunta, pero desapareció por completo luego del incidente de las Lunas Negras—

— ¿Quién? —.

— La persona que removió el control mental en mi hermana, esa mujer llamada Helen, estoy segura que ella podría ayudarnos— Cammy empezó a conducir con calma— Lo más importante, es evitar que esta información llegue a oídos del MI6, especialmente al alto mando.

— Comprendo, cuenta conmigo— contestó Abel preocupado por Decapre y su incierta situación.

— Por cierto— continuó hablando Cammy mientras ponía música en la radio— para la próxima vez que entre de improviso a la habitación de mi hermana, esconde mucho mejor tus pies y la boina de Delta Blue, no vaya a ser que te vea algo que me pueda poner en aprietos con Decapre—

— ¡Sí señora! —. Abel se sonrojó apenado ante el comentario de Cammy, comprendiendo por qué habían sido descubiertos.

— _Vega me lo venía advirtiendo desde hace un tiempo_ — pensó Cammy preocupada, recordando parte de la discusión que había tenido con su amante durante la noche, y a primera hora, en la mañana— _también dijo que Decapre nos espiaba, y yo no le creí, espero que ella no haya visto todo lo que él y yo hacemos cuando viene de visita_ —.

— Cammy— escuchó que Abel le habló, y centró su atención en él— te escuché discutir con alguien esta mañana, Decapre dijo que era tu "amante", y se negó a decirme quién era—.

— _¡Gracias Decapre, eres una maravillosa hermana!_ —. Pensó Cammy feliz de que su gemela no la delatara.

— Por mucho que le insistí, se negó a decirme quién es tu novio, pensaba en preguntarle a Juni o a Juli si sabían quién era, pero no fue demasiado complicado descubrirlo, ya que cuando salí por la ventana de la habitación de Decapre, y bajé por la escalera de emergencias, tu noviecito en persona me atacó y me amenazó— continuó explicando Abel posando una mirada glacial sobre su jefa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Abel? —. Cammy quiso hacerse la desentendida.

— Así es, sacó su odiosa garra, me rasguñó el cuello, dijo que si me equivocaba de gemela me mataría, y que sólo él podía hacerte ronronear cuando estás excitada, imagino que ya sabes quién fue quién me atacó— esta vez Abel frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por lo sucedido.

— Vega—. Respondió Cammy palideciendo, mientras detenía su automóvil— _¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve? Dijimos que esto sería secreto, nadie debía saberlo, lo odio, ¡lo odio!, siempre hace lo que quiere, si alguna vez regresa le aplastaré su cara con lo que tenga a mano, y ojalá sea una botella de vidrio, o mejor aún, una granada explosiva_ —pensó imaginando con placer cómo le arruinaría el rostro al ninja torero español.

— Curiosamente, insinuó que era tu nuevo "dueño", Cammy ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Estás metida en algún lío con ese sujeto? — preguntó esta vez Abel.

— ¿Dueño? ¡Pero quién se cree que es ese idiota, yo no tengo dueño, y él sería el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra en serlo de todos modos, aunque tenga una lengua prodigiosa! —.

— ¿Lengua prodigiosa? — Abel puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar a Cammy, quién al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, se sonrojó apenada— Escucha, no quiero saber las razones que te llevaron a hacer lo que sea que hagas con ese tipo, lo que no entiendo es por qué estás manteniendo una relación con tu enemigo ¿O me vas a decir que estás enamorada de él?—.

Cammy no sabía cómo darle una explicación precisa a Abel sobre lo que sucedía con Vega, ni ella misma entendía qué hacía junto a ese hombre desquiciado, la única cosa que tenía clara, era que gracias a su ayuda, había logrado salvarle la vida a Decapre hace siete meses atrás, y que por eso, se hicieron más cercanos de lo que llegó a pensar alguna vez.

— ¡Claro que no estoy enamorada de él! Acordamos que no involucraríamos sentimientos, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte Abel, terminé con él esta mañana— contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Por eso se marchó dando un portazo? —.

— Tuvimos una discusión, dijo que no me molestara en buscarlo, no creo que lo vuelva a ver— Cammy hizo partir nuevamente su automóvil rumbo al veterinario donde había dejado a su gato.

— Es lo mejor, sería riesgoso para ti si te ven involucrada con él, realmente, Decapre y tú son muy parecidas en algunas cosas— suspiró Abel más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —.Quiso saber Cammy.

— Prefieren animales por sobre los humanos, les gustan los romances a escondidas, y se meten en líos por andar escondiendo secretos, sin contar que patean duro, y son insoportables cuando se enfadan— empezó a enumerar Abel con sus dedos.

— Gracias por el informe tan detallado, "perrito bueno e inocente" —. Se burló Cammy de la descripción que su hermana había hecho de su colega.

— ¡No me digas eso! Y por favor, no lo comentes con nadie de Delta Blue, mucho menos con los muchachos—. Abel cubrió su rostro con la boina de su uniforme, para su mala suerte, su jefa ahora tenía una poderosa arma con qué molestarlo.

El gato de Cammy, efectivamente no estaba enfermo, sino más bien pasó la noche en la clínica del veterinario. Las primeras veces que Vega visitó su apartamento, se quejaba constantemente del pelo de gato en la cama, en su ropa interior, y estaba absolutamente convencido que el felino junto a Decapre los observaban mientras tenían sexo, razón por la cual, la agente de Delta Blue decidió llevarlo a hoteles de mascotas, cuando su amante se hospedaba con ella, y se negaba rotundamente a pensar que su gemela hiciera algo como eso.

Al salir de la clínica con su mascota en la caja transportadora, la acomodó en los asientos posteriores de su automóvil, estaba lista para subir al asiento del conductor e ir por algo de comer, cuando su celular sonó. Miró de quién se trataba la llamada, y se apresuró en contestar. Abel la observaba con calma mientras jugueteaba con el gato, dándole un snack que Cammy llevaba en la guantera de su automóvil, pero repentinamente, notó que la voz de su jefa cambió por un tono muy frío, al igual que su mirada.

— Sí señor, entendido, agendado para el próximo lunes a las 800—. Dijo al terminar la llamada. Guardando silencio, caminó cabizbaja a tomar asiento, mientras su gato empezó a maullar para que lo sacaran de la caja transportadora, o cuando menos, Abel le diera más snakcs, pero por mucho que se quejó, los humanos no le hicieron caso.

Cuando Cammy cerró la puerta, lo hizo de forma abrupta. Abel se dio cuenta que su barbilla temblaba, al igual que sus manos empuñadas sobre el volante, posó su mirada en los azules ojos de su jefa, y .vio que estaban nublándose por lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

— Maldición, esto no puede ir de mal en peor ¿O sí? —. La escuchó refunfuñar, sólo entonces, se atrevió a formular una pregunta.

— ¿Era alguien del alto mando? ¿Qué sucedió? —.

— Era el Coronel Wolfman, los especialistas del MI6 detectaron irregularidades en los últimos exámenes neurológicos de Decapre—hizo una pausa antes de continuar —Quieren repetir las pruebas este lunes—.

— ¿Qué haremos? Esta vez podrían descubrirla—. Dijo Abel alarmado— esa mujer llamada Helen, dices que desapareció después del incidente de las Lunas Negras, pero de seguro debe estar en alguna parte, necesitamos su ayuda—.

— Es imposible, su identidad es falsa, no sabría cómo empezar a buscarla, y sólo disponemos de cuatro días—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —. Insistió Abel.

— Hace siete meses, cuando fuiste a visitar a Guile a Estados Unidos, Decapre cayó gravemente enferma, los médicos no sabían cómo ayudarla debido a su estructura genética modificada, la tecnología de Bison y Shadaloo resultó demasiado compleja, incluso para los genetistas, ella iba a morir, intenté encontrar a Helen, pensando que podría ayudarme, pero no lo conseguí, esa mujer no figura en ningún registro, es como si no existiera— contestó Cammy apesadumbrada.

— Si no pudiste hallarla ¿Cómo Decapre logró salvarse? —

— Tuve que recurrir a un experto en biotecnología que estuvo vinculado a Shadaloo, el resto ya no es importante, Abel, el coronel Wolfman me informó que están sospechando de Decapre, por ser la única ex doll que se negó a trabajar para el MI6, a ella le avergüenza su rostro, pero no comprenden eso— explicó Cammy a su amigo.

— Si le pedimos ayuda a algún médico, psiquiatra, o lo que sea, ellos lo sabrán, detesto esta situación, pobre Decapre, ahora que al fin tiene una vida plenamente consciente, pasa esto— Abel se quitó la boina y la arrugó entre sus manos— Pero… escuché que solicitaste permiso para ausentarte con ella por unos días ¿Qué dijo Wolfman? —.

— Hace dos meses pedí autorización para poder sacar a Decapre de Londres, y visitar a Enero en Madrid y a Aprile en Roma, el coronel Wolfman dijo que la solicitud está aprobada, temía que por la repetición de los exámenes lo cancelarían, pero él convenció al alto mando de que no era necesario tomar una medida como esa—. Cammy pareció sentirse más aliviada, y echó a andar su automóvil.

— Entonces ¿Te ausentarás estos cuatro días? —.

— Tengo una idea que podría salvar a Decapre, pero necesito que te quedes en Londres para asegurarnos que no nos están siguiendo ni espiando— dijo Cammy con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera muy convencida de lo que haría.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —. Abel notaba que su jefa estaba tomando una decisión casi a ciegas.

— Aprovecharé la visita a Italia, y llevaré a Decapre a Génova, con Rose—.

— ¿Con la adivina? Pero…tú no crees en esas cosas Cammy— al parecer estaba entrando en la desesperación por salvar a Decapre, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Abel.

— Y sigo sin creer en el destino, pienso que uno debe construirlo por sí mismo, pero el Soul Power de Rose, es la némesis del Psycho Power de Bison, estoy segura que si llevo a Decapre con ella, quizás pueda remover lo que queda de esa energía dentro de mi hermana— Cammy suspiró angustiada— Es lo último que me queda, si mi plan no funciona, si las pruebas revelan que Decapre no tiene amnesia, perderá su libertad—.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* Sé que los cómics UDON y el videojuego no encajan, y que no son parámetro para lo "canon", pero a mí me gusta mezclarlos, se nutre mejor la historia, en este caso, consideré Street Fighter Legends: Cammy, y que Abel trabaja para Cammy.

* Hay fics donde Cammy es vista como una especie de hija de Bison, hay otros donde es su amante, en este caso, Bison es malvado, así que forzó a Cammy y a Decapre a estar con él.

* La personalidad de Decapre me quedó muy OoC, primero, siempre nos la han mostrado bajo la influencia del Psycho Power y el brainwashing, segundo, me imagino que debe mantener características de villana, y algunas otras ingenuas, como una niña, si a futuro Capcom se anima a mostrarnos cómo es su personalidad siendo una mujer libre, yo sería muy feliz. Respecto a sus diálogos, expliqué en otro de mis fics que habla como Blanka-chan, debido a algún pequeño daño cerebral con tanto experimento que hicieron con la pobre.

* Inventé que Helen en sí, desapareció después de la Operación C.H.A.I.N.S, por eso Cammy no pudo encontrarla, aunque tampoco sospechaba que estaba con la organización secreta de los Illuminati.

* Finalmente, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer ;)


	3. Promise

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, aquí yo, sigo avanzando con esta idea. Tiene una que otra escena subidita, pero no mucho en realidad, el capítulo de hoy me ha quedado bien suave, no es que sea la gran maestra escribiendo cosas lemonosas en todo caso. Quiero agradecer a quiénes han agregado esta historia y alguno de mis otros fics a sus favoritos :') espero seguir entreteniéndolos con mis locuras, también un agradecimiento especial a Caleb por comentar.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, ya saben, pertenecen a Capcom, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro para escribir tonterías jajaja, y como siempre, notas extra al final del fic.**

* * *

 **Secrets twins.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

La situación de Decapre era muy delicada, el hecho de que no perdiera la memoria como las otras dolls, la comprometía con Shadaloo y ponía en duda su rehabilitación como una mujer de bien, razón por la cuál podría ser llevada a prisión para que pagase por sus crímenes.

Abel estaba en su casa, duchándose luego de haber sacado a pasear a su perro "Sam". Debido al viaje que Cammy realizaría a Italia para que Rose examinara a su gemela, decidió postergar su cita al cine, y esto, disgustó mucho más a su novia, quien molesta, le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara y no contestaba sus llamadas.

— Este es el problema de salir con una mujer temperamental—. Dijo en voz alta mientras secaba su fornido cuerpo con una toalla, hasta que escuchó unos ladridos de su perro— ¿Qué sucede Sam? Ya te di algo de comer—. Protestó mientras enrollaba la toalla alrededor de su pelvis saliendo del baño para ver qué sucedía. Pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos, porque apenas entró a la sala desde donde estaba ladrando Sam, alguien se le vino encima de golpe, abrazándolo hasta casi la asfixia y quitándole la toalla.

— ¡Abel! —.

— ¿Decapre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que mañana viajas con Cam…?—. Pero Decapre no lo dejó hablar, sencillamente enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y llenó de besos sus mejillas y su boca. La ex doll saltó con tanto entusiasmo sobre su novio, que este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá de la sala mientras era apretujado por ella.

— ¡Espera, detente! ¿No se supone que me odias? —. Abel algo confuso, con algo de brusquedad, se quitó a Decapre de encima.

— Ya no odiarte, Abel ser bueno, no acostumbrar a que sean así conmigo—.contestó ella poniéndose de pie, derecha como un soldado y escondiendo las manos tras su espalda— Traje regalo, ¿Disculpar?—.

— No vas a comprarme con regalos—. Se quejó Abel cruzándose de brazos.

— Traer chocolates favoritos, esforzarme en entrar sola al supermercado y enseñar mi cara, pero si no quererlos, dárselos a Sam— Decapre sacó la bolsa que escondía tras ella, tomó una barra de chocolates e iba a dársela al perro de Abel, pero este la detuvo.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Le hará mal a Sam! ¡Los chocolates no son para las mascotas! —.

— Tampoco son buenos para mí, odiarlos ¿Los vas a querer? Si no quererlos y Sam tampoco, dárselos a hormigas del parque, ellas comerse todo y no enojar conmigo —. Sentenció Decapre poniendo ojos llorosos, aunque en realidad, sólo quería manipular a Abel.

Sus sentimientos por él eran auténticos, profundos y especiales, y también los lazos de hermandad que sentía por Cammy, pese a que siempre se hacía la difícil con ella, pero aun así, ahora que por primera vez era el centro de atención en la vida de otras personas, pese a ser fea, como ella pensaba, no quería perder aquella posición de poder y afecto, y haría lo que fuera por mantenerla. Que hubiesen descubierto que mantenía sus recuerdos de Shadaloo sólo había sido una equivocación, un mal manejo de la situación de su parte, pero no volvería a fracasar, como una niña caprichosa, haría lo que se le antojara sin perder el cariño de Abel y Cammy, ser siempre el centro de su atención, en ese sentido, seguía teniendo un poco de la maldad de Bison aunque menos dañina y más ingenua, pero no imaginaba que su novio había aprendido a conocer aquella faceta que se esforzaba en mantener oculta.

— La que dijo que me odia eres tú, me diste un portazo en la cara por cancelar nuestra cita, no contestaste mis llamadas, y ahora apareces aquí como si nada, con chocolates para pedir disculpas, dime ¿Qué estás tramando? —.

— ¿Tramar? Yo no tramar nada—. Intentó defenderse Decapre negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Cammy sabe que has venido a mi casa? La llamaré para preguntarle—.Abel iba a buscar su teléfono pero sintió que cogían fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡No! ¡No llamar a hermana!—.

— ¡Lo sabía! Te escapaste de su apartamento—.Dijo triunfal ante su novia— ¿Vas a explicarme la verdadera razón de por qué estás aquí? —.

Decapre comenzó a mascullar palabrotas en ruso, poniendo mala cara al verse descubierta. Abel comprendió que ella se negaría a cooperar al darle explicaciones, así que resignado a que investigaría después, tomó la barra de chocolates que su novia le llevó de obsequio.

— ¿De verdad entraste sola al supermercado sólo para traerme chocolates? —.

— Pensé en traer croquetas para Sam, pero tú quejarte que lo quiero más a él— contestó Decapre de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

— Gracias, disculpas aceptadas—. Abel estratégicamente le dio un beso a la chica en su mejilla, logrando ablandar su tozudez.

— ¿En serio disculpar? Entonces ¿Poder quedarme contigo esta noche? —. Preguntó Decapre con una actitud más tímida e incluso, coqueta, ya que bajó la mirada con cierta inocencia mientras jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas, sabía que ese gesto conmovería a su novio.

— Claro que puedes, ya es algo tarde, avisaré a Cammy que estás aquí y mañana te llevaré a su apartamento para que puedas viajar— dijo Abel buscando la toalla que Decapre le había quitado, pero esta volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, y le dio un mordisco en una de sus orejas.

— Después hablar con hermana, yo querer otra cosa ahora, tú prometerlo—.

— Lo recuerdo, lo haremos toda la noche, pero antes dime por qué escapaste del apartamento de Cammy—. Abel con toda calma levantó a la ex doll entre sus brazos y la condujo hasta su habitación. Sam los siguió moviendo la cola, sacando su lengua como imaginando que querrían jugar con él, pero su amo cerró la puerta dejándolo fuera de la habitación.

— Sam quedar fuera, estar triste—. Quiso cambiar el tema Decapre, pero Abel no se lo permitió. La recostó sobre su cama, deslizó el cierre de la chaqueta azul marino que llevaba puesta, y levantó la camiseta que llevaba debajo de color negro para besar la zona entre sus pechos.

— Creo que él puede distraerse con otra cosa mientras tú y yo nos divertimos un rato—.

— No hablar si no dejarme satisfecha— dijo Decapre nerviosa, mientras los labios de su amante recorrían desde su pecho hasta su ombligo.

— Como tú quieras— accedió este, comprendiendo que su novia era demasiado complicada.

— ¡Hacerme cosquillas! —. Decapre comenzó a moverse bajo su novio algo inquieta.

— Me gusta que sonrías, y, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza ese gemido que diste anoche en tu habitación— Abel continuó bajando por su cuerpo, con sus manos desabrochó el pantalón que llevaba puesto, se lo quitó dejando descubierta la zona bajo sus caderas, ya que sabía de sobra que ella odiaba usar ropa interior, y siguió besando su bajo vientre hasta llegar a su monte de venus.

— ¡Parar! ¡No bajar más! —.suplicó Decapre con una mescla de placer y de risa contenida.

— ¿No te gusta? — preguntó Abel fingiendo estar decepcionado.

— Estar bueno, sólo que no querer terminar tan rápido—.

— ¿Y quién dijo que esto lo terminaría pronto? ¿No me pediste hacerlo toda la noche? —.

Sin decir más, Abel se lanzó a explorar con su lengua la intimidad de su novia, y esta, extasiada por aquellas caricias, no pudo evitar volver a gemir nuevamente, con mucha más fuerza que en el apartamento de Cammy, por fortuna, en esa pequeña casa, además de Sam quién aun lloraba en la puerta porque lo dejaron fuera de la habitación, no había nadie más que ellos.

* * *

En otra parte de Londres, una figura se deslizaba rápidamente cerca de unos estacionamientos, hasta llegar a un oscuro callejón donde la esperaba un jeep negro, subió en el, y el vehículo comenzó a andar sin una dirección establecida.

— Aquí estoy Coronel Wolfman ¿Por qué me citó en este lugar? — preguntó Cammy, quién era la persona que subió al jeep, llevando una chaqueta con capucha de color azul, similar a la de color rojo que usaba en Delta Red.

— ¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí? —. Preguntó el alto hombre de cabello castaño anaranjado, ojos azules y una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

— Decapre no estaba en el apartamento cuando usted envió su mensaje, creo que ella…ha escapado—. Explicó apesadumbrada, habían tenido una terrible discusión cuando le mencionó a su gemela la idea de llevarla con Rose, y esta, enfadada con ella y con Abel, se encerró en su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra, posteriormente, ya al anochecer, Cammy recibió un mensaje encriptado del Coronel, pidiéndole salir con discreción para que se reunieran, y cuando fue a ver si Decapre aún permanecía molesta, encontró la ventana de su habitación abierta en señal de que se había marchado.

— ¿Alguna sospecha de dónde puede estar? — preguntó con interés el coronel.

— No lo sé, quizás con Juni, Juli, o…con Abel— el rostro de Cammy se iluminó y de inmediato envió un mensaje a su amigo con la esperanza de hallar a su hermana.

— Tenemos que encontrarla pronto, las cosas no se ven demasiado buenas para ustedes—. Dijo Keith mirando con seriedad a su subordinada.

— ¿Lo dice por los exámenes neurológicos alterados, señor? —.

— Me temo que eso es sólo la punta del iceberg—. Comentó Wolfman preocupado, contagiando con su estado a Cammy— El alto mando sospecha que tu hermana aún sigue conectada a Shadaloo de alguna manera, esta mañana se hizo una reunión de la cual se me informó en el último minuto, expusieron la dudosa manera en que ella se liberó del Psycho Power de Bison ayudada por una mujer de dudosa procedencia, también expusieron el caso del desequilibrio de su metabolismo celular de hace siete meses, y la forma misteriosa en que obtuviste un suero para su recuperación, sospecho que alguien fuera del MI6, con un alto grado de poder, tiene algo en contra tuya y planea usar la situación de tu hermana para perjudicarte, porque en base a eso, se solicitaron los exámenes neurológicos de Decapre notando las irregularidades que antes nadie se molestó en objetar.

— Comprendo—. Suspiró Cammy apesadumbrada por las malas noticias.

— La conclusión de la reunión fue tomar los exámenes neurológicos nuevamente, pero también solicitaron suspender tus actividades dentro de Delta Blue mientras se realice la investigación—.

— ¿Qué? —.

— Así es, intenté convencerlos de que es una tontería mantenerte inactiva mientras esclarecen la conexión de Decapre con Shadaloo, pero fueron intransigentes en ese sentido, creen que si tuviste agallas para huir con una delincuente como Juri Han para proteger a tu hermana, perfectamente puedes encubrirla si es que anda en malos pasos de nuevo— sentenció Wolfman mirando a Cammy directamente a los ojos— Tengo ligeras sospechas sobre quién te ayudó a obtener ese suero, quisiera pensar que estoy equivocado, pero sus frecuentes viajes de Barcelona a Londres no pasan desapercibidos para mí—.

— Señor, yo…— intentó Cammy hablar pero Wolfman la detuvo.

— Sólo sospecho de esa persona, no tengo pruebas concretas de lo que imagino sucede entre ustedes, te pido que seas cautelosa, hay quienes tienen puestos los ojos sobre ti, sabes demasiado y te estás metiendo en un juego peligroso junto a la agente de Interpol, no sé qué están investigando pero imagino tiene que ver con ese laboratorio que encontraste donde estaban clonando personas importantes de todo el mundo—.

— No tenemos muchas pistas, pero Chun Li, Guile y yo suponemos que esa organización secreta fue quién liberó a Decapre del control mental de Shadaloo, y colaboró con nosotros saboteando la operación C.H.A.I.N.S y el plan de las Lunas Negras, también que clonan personas con poder para suplantar a los originales— explicó Cammy los pocos avances que había obtenido en su investigación.

— El punto es que estás arriesgando tu trabajo en el MI6, yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi mejor agente por sus caprichos, sé que hacer que desistas es imposible, e imagino que aprovecharás tu viaje a Italia para pedir ayuda, espero que esa mujer llamada Rose sea de utilidad, sólo te pediré que cualquier cosa que hagas sea con discreción— Advirtió Wolfman estacionando su jeep cerca del apartamento de Cammy.

— Entendido señor— contestó con seriedad, las cosas se estaban dificultando demasiado desde que había iniciado la investigación sobre la secta secreta de "Los Illuminati", tanto Chun Li como ella habían tenido demasiadas obstrucciones, y suponían que se debía al hecho de que personas con mucho poder estaban involucradas con aquella organización.

— Una última cosa, Abel estará a cargo de Delta Blue en lo que se lleve a cabo la investigación sobre Decapre, logré convencer al alto mando que aunque él perteneció a Shadaloo, no fue utilizado como tu hermana y tú— continuó hablando el coronel Wolfman.

— Es verdad, al parecer, él fue rescatado de los laboratorios de Shadaloo por el teniente Charlie Nash mucho antes de que pudieran inducirlo a cometer algún crimen, eso me deja un poco más tranquila, él es de mis hombres más confiables— Cammy se puso la capucha azul sobre su cabeza para bajar del jeep— Gracias por su advertencia señor, y por confiar en mí—.

— Eres como mi hija Cammy, no voy a permitir que destruyan la vida que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir, espero, tengas éxito en tu viaje, quiero verte pronto reintegrada en Delta Blue—. Wolfman hizo un gesto de despedida cuando Cammy salió del vehículo, y se marchó tan repentinamente como llegó perdiéndose en las concurridas calles londinenses.

De inmediato la líder de Delta Blue revisó su teléfono para verificar si Abel le había dejado algún mensaje, y afortunadamente, la respuesta era afirmativa, Decapre se encontraba en su casa y se quedaría a dormir con él esa noche.

— " _No olviden usar preservativo"_ — envió Cammy un mensaje de regreso. Aunque su hermana le había manifestado su interés en tener un hijo de Abel, mientras los resultados de los exámenes que comparaban sus adn no estuvieran listos, no era adecuado tomarse esa libertad, ya que de tener material genético muy parecido, un hijo podría acarrear serias consecuencias para ambos.

* * *

Pasaban de las seis de la mañana, Abel y Decapre durmieron muy poco durante la noche, y se encontraban abrazados enredados entre las sábanas de la cama de Abel, con Sam durmiendo bajo ella, ya que después de saciar las ganas de sexo, la pareja le permitió entrar a la habitación.

— Amanecer ¿Salir a entrenar? —. Preguntó Decapre acariciando el pecho de su novio.

— No sé cómo haré para no quedarme dormido en el trabajo el día de hoy— suspiró Abel besando el cuello de Decapre.

— Decir que estar enfermo, y quedarnos juntos todo el día— sugirió la chica bajando la mano desde el pecho de Abel hasta más abajo de su ombligo.

— No digas eso, evadir el trabajo no es tan fácil, por cierto ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? — esta vez, Abel detuvo la dirección que llevaba la mano de su novia, y decidió ser más directo sobre ese tema.

— ¡Yo no iré a Italia a ver a esa mujer! ¡Prefiero ir a la cárcel! —.Decapre se puso automáticamente de mal humor, e intentó salir de la cama de Abel, pero él la detuvo, cogiéndola fuertemente por la cintura— ¡Suéltame! ¡Nadie puede obligarme, ahora ser libre! —.

— No te pongas así, Decapre, ayer dijiste que estabas arrepentida de tus crímenes y que no quieres ir a parar a la cárcel ¡Ouch! — Abel intentó calmar a su novia, pero por respuesta se llevó dos golpes con sus puños en la cabeza.

— Sí, pero no querer ver a esa mujer, es mala, lo sé, maestro Bison y ella ser uno, si llevarme seguro controlarme de nuevo— Decapre cogió rápidamente su ropa, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero sin querer tropezó con Sam, quién pensando que lo sacarían a pasear, se cruzó en su camino con su correa en el hocico, dando un gemido de dolor por el golpe con la novia de su amo— ¡Sam! ¡No cruzarte, por tu culpa tener que cambiar modo de escape! —.

— ¡No! No huyas, creo que podemos resolver esto por las buenas, Decapre detente—. Abel fue tras la ex doll, y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes de que ella lograra salir— Si andas desnuda por la calle, se armará un gran escándalo, vendrá la prensa y aparecerás en todos los periódicos de Inglaterra— mintió, pero sabía que era una posibilidad, así que intentó usarlo como argumento para disuadir a Decapre de escapar.

— ¿Todos ver mi rostro? —. Decapre cubrió su cara con las manos aterrorizada ante la idea.

— Vamos a hablar de esto desayunando, cálmate, no entiendo a qué te refieres con que Rose y Bison son uno pero si me lo explicas quizás pueda entenderte —.Abel intentó serenarla.

— ¿Preparar porridge de avena y fresas? —. Preguntó Decapre abriendo los dedos de sus manos para mirar a su novio con un ojo.

— Sabes que me gusta consentirte—. Respondió Abel.

Decapre esta vez cedió, no sin mascullar más palabrotas en ruso, una costumbre particular de ella que no podía cambiar, se metió junto con su novio a la ducha, y luego se apoderó unilateralmente de una de sus camisas mientras él preparaba algo de comer y un café negro bien cargado, definitivamente ese día andaría muerto de sueño.

La noche para Cammy fue muy diferente a la activa de su hermana gemela. Luego de hablar con el coronel Wolfman y regresar a su apartamento, muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, especialmente vinculadas a lo que pasaba con Decapre, y al hecho de que el MI6 estuviera tomando medidas drásticas sobre ella. Si lo que el coronel sospechaba era cierto, alguien de los Illuminati debía estar manipulando al alto mando del MI6 para mantenerla a raya de la investigación y definitivamente removerla de ella, si se constituía un peligro por el grado de información que estaba obteniendo.

— Debería hablar de esto con Chun Li, pero quizás no sea una buena idea, si le digo que Decapre recuerda todo su pasado sobre Shadaloo, quizás la presione para saber qué pasó con su padre, y eso pondría a mi hermana en evidencia ante las autoridades— pensó en voz alta mientras le daba un poco de comida a su gato.

— Aquí tienes, el día de hoy sólo cenaremos los dos, Decapre seguro debe estar haciendo "cochinadas" con Abel—. Dijo poniendo el plato con comida en el suelo, recordando con algo de humor el término que usó su gemela para referirse al sexo— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó con curiosidad al notar que su mascota estaba distraída mascando algo que había encontrado en algún lugar dentro de su apartamento.

— Esto es…imbécil, dijo que lo había extraviado— Cammy suspiró apesadumbrada, era un preservativo y estaba más que segura que pertenecía a Vega, ya que su hermana le confirmó que Abel y ella no se estaban cuidando— siempre lo hace, miente cuando se le antoja, por suerte tomo anticonceptivos—.

El sobre estaba sellado e intacto, salvo por los agujeros de los colmillos del gato de Cammy, señal de que Vega ni se había tomado la molestia en abrirlo. La agente del MI6 tiró el preservativo a la basura y recordó parte de la discusión que tuvo con su amante durante la noche, y al amanecer.

— Por suerte parece que nuestra relación terminó de forma definitiva, no creo que quiera regresar, no después de todo lo que nos gritamos… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me metí con él? Es un egocéntrico, arrogante, idiota, y vanidoso, y…—. Repentinamente Cammy se detuvo en su reflexión.

" _¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta abejita tonta? Todos te utilizan, primero Bison, luego el MI6, también la fea muñeca, llegará el día en que ya no le seas útil a nadie, y te abandonarán, te quedarás sola ¿realmente eliges ese camino?"_

— Él siempre se divierte diciéndome las cosas a medias—. Dijo enfadada, como comprendiendo algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuenta, rápidamente cogió el teléfono móvil con el que solía llamarlo para sus citas clandestinas, y marcó su número sin siquiera titubear.

— _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensaje_ — escuchó decir a una grabación, pero no le importó, él tendría que escucharla sí o sí.

— Me advertiste que abandonara la investigación sobre los Illuminati ¿Crees que no sé que estás involucrado con ellos? ¿Pensaste que sería tan ingenua para no sospechar que ellos financian tus laboratorios de investigación biotecnológica y tu liderazgo en lo que queda de Shadaloo? ¡Ya lo descubrí Vega, fui una tonta al dejarme utilizar por ti, sé que tú eres quién está ejerciendo presión sobre el MI6 para que me saquen de Delta Blue, por eso me propusiste que me mudara contigo a Barcelona, pero lo que más odio, es que te aprovechaste de la situación para involucrar a Decapre con ese maldito suero! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ¡Te juro que si termina en la cárcel, te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo para que acabes de la misma manera! _—._ Cammy terminó de hablar algo enfadada, pero tratando de controlar sus emociones, de lo contrario, sabía que Vega estaría disfrutando de esa situación y ella no le daría completamente en el gusto.

Estaba cansada, su día había comenzado mal y no finalizaba tranquilo del todo, cogió su cena, caminó hasta su sofá, se sentó en él y encendió el televisor para ver algún programa que la distrajera de la complicada situación en la que estaba. Su gato comenzó a arañar la tela del sofá, y esta vez, irritada, lo cogió del pelaje del cuello, y la sacó al balcón del apartamento y cerró el ventanal. El gatito maulló para que lo dejara entrar, luego intentó abrir el vidrio con las patas delanteras, finalmente se aburrió de insistir, bostezó, y balanceándose por la baranda del balcón, saltó a un árbol que estaba junto al edificio, y se fue a afilar las uñas en el grueso tronco, para después cazar algunos pájaros.

Cammy en cambio, no podía concentrarse en ningún programa de la televisión, ni siquiera tenía apetito, dejó la comida de lado, y se recostó en el sofá, dejando caer uno de sus brazos hasta el suelo, pero sintió que chocó con algo punzante y al mirarse la mano, se dio cuenta que se había cortado la palma, de inmediato buscó aquello que le había provocado aquel daño, y encontró escondida bajo la mesita de centro una de las dagas retráctiles de su hermana.

— _¿Cuándo dejó Decapre aquí esta daga? ¿Cómo la consiguió si estaba bajo custodia en el MI6?...si mantiene sus recuerdos de Shadaloo, seguro las fabricó de nuevo —_ Pensó, para luego ponerse de pie e ir al botiquín a curar la herida de su mano _—_ ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Se supone que con Bison muerto, mis hermanas estarían libres para siempre, y ahora, ni siquiera estoy segura de si realmente Decapre aún quiere matarme…aunque tal vez, dejó su daga ahí para intentar matar a Vega… _—._

Mientras desinfectaba la herida, Cammy recordó lo sucedido hace siete meses atrás. Después de que el MI6 declarara que todas las dolls no controlaban sus acciones, y que eran inocentes de los crímenes que cometieron, Decapre llegó a vivir con ella a su apartamento, y los primeros meses fueron muy complicados, se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, Cammy intentaba por todos los medios de llevarse bien con su gemela, pero esta insistía en tratarla como la "perfecta santurrona" y eso le fastidiaba, no fue hasta que enfermó de gravedad que las cosas cambiaron de forma vertiginosa, logrando al fin encontrar un equilibrio y una mayor tolerancia y hermandad por parte de ambas.

Cammy no recordaba absolutamente nada de la antigua programación que tenían las dolls, que las autodestruía si Bison moría, tampoco que ella se sacrificó entrando en la máquina Psycho Drive para cancelar aquella programación y salvarles la vida, y mucho menos, que su gemela al ser unos de los prototipos del programa doll, era quién concentraba en su adn la mayor carga de todos los experimentos de Shadaloo y que tarde o temprano la estructura celular de todo su cuerpo colapsaría por completo.

Regresaba de una misión en Marruecos, cuando le informaron que Decapre había sido internada de gravedad en un hospital, y que tras varios exámenes, la junta médica determinó que no podía hacer nada por ella, Cammy sólo tenía que resignarse. Desesperada y contra el tiempo, intentó encontrar a la mujer que le ayudó a liberar a su gemela, descubriendo que "Helen" era una identidad falsa, sin poder hallarla, pese a que en su pesquisa persiguió a Juri Han y a Rashid para que le dijeran en dónde se encontraba, en ambos casos, la poca información que logró obtener la condujo a un callejón sin salida.

Frustrada, con las manos vacías, regresó a Londres a ver cómo su gemela, por quién tanto había luchado para liberarla del control mental, se extinguía de forma lenta y dolorosa. Fue entonces que una llamada de Chun Li cambiaría su vida para siempre, la agente de Interpol no sabía de la situación por la que estaba pasando su amiga, sencillamente, necesitaba corroborar una información sobre ciertas empresas europeas que estaban conectadas a Shadaloo y que pese a que la organización había sido destruida, nunca dejaron de funcionar, entre ellas, cinco laboratorios de biotecnología con sede en Madrid, Barcelona, Ámsterdam, Ginebra y Londres, financiados por personas posiblemente involucradas con la secta secreta de los Illuminati, entre ellos, figuraba un hombre llamado Vega Fabio de Cerna.

No había necesidad de buscar quién era esa persona, tanto Chun Li como Cammy sabían de sobra de quién se trataba, y pese a que era uno de los cuatro reyes divinos de Shadaloo, no pudieron ponerlo tras las rejas, era demasiado astuto, y jamás hallaron pruebas contundentes que pudieran usar para llevarlo ante la justicia. Sin embargo, Cammy, abrumada por el peligro que corría la vida de su hermana, decidió no contarle a la agente de Interpol su grave problema, en cambio, se comprometió a enviarle la información que le estaba solicitando, pero algo más sombrío pasó por su cabeza al escuchar que Vega aún permanecía vinculado a proyectos de biotecnología, y sin más, se marchó a toda prisa hasta la capital de la comunidad autónoma de Catalunya dispuesta a llegar a algún acuerdo con aquel ex asesino para poder salvar a Decapre.

— _¡Espere, le dije que no podía pasar, ese lugar es privado! —. Un garzón y un guardia de seguridad de un célebre y refinado restaurante de Barcelona intentaron cortarle el paso a Cammy, luego de explicarle en un inglés que dejaba mucho que desear, que el señor de Cerna se encontraba almorzando en una mesa V.I.P, y que había solicitado no se le molestara, ante lo cual, ella hizo caso omiso. Empujándolos, entró por las malas a un balcón con vista al mar, en donde se hallaba la persona que estaba buscando._

— _¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —. Dijo apenas vio al solitario hombre bebiendo un poco de vino mientras esperaba que sirvieran su comida._

— _¿Qué significa esto? —. Preguntó el torero conteniendo el aire de sorpresa que lo embargaba al ver a Cammy aparecer de forma repentina frente a él, particularmente armando un escándalo y no de forma discreta, como solía hacerlo como agente del MI6._

— _Lo sentimos señor, le explicamos a la señorita que usted pidió estar a solas, pero ella se negó a escucharnos—. Pidió disculpas el garzón avergonzado ante su prestigioso cliente._

— _Por favor, venga conmigo, o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza— ordenó el guardia de seguridad acercándose a Cammy, quien estaba preparándose para defenderse de ese entrometido si era necesario._

— _Perderá su tiempo si intenta usar la fuerza con esta bella dona, además, esa no es la conducta adecuada de un caballero— contestó Vega con una ligera sonrisa al guardia y luego, dio una orden al garzón— Por favor, traiga una silla para que la señorita me acompañe a almorzar—._

 _Cammy estaba a punto de decir que no perdería su tiempo aceptando una invitación a comer, pero también sabía que debía tener cuidado al hablar con Vega, si hacía algo que le disgustara, perdería la única posible alternativa que tenía para salvar a su hermana, y por mientras, decidió seguirle el juego al torero._

— _Miss White ¿Qué la trae hasta mí? Debo confesar que su presencia además de deleitar mi vista, es algo bastante inusual —. Habló Vega entrecerrando sus azules y fríos ojos, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos, el borde de la copa de cristal en que estaba bebiendo vino._

— _Iré directo al asunto, Vega, vine para hacer un trato contigo—. Cammy contestó de forma inmediata, rechazando la silla que el garzón había puesto para ella._

— _. ¿Qué interés podría tener en hacer negocios con el MI6? —. Preguntó Vega con indiferencia._

— _No vengo en nombre del MI6, el trato es algo personal, entre tú y yo—._

— _¿Personal? Eso suena mucho más interesante, pero, no es bueno ser descortés a la hora de hacer negocios, garzón, tráeme la mejor botella de vino de este restaurante, y la carta para la señorita—. Ordenó esta vez, mientras el hombre le obedecía, y Cammy, a regañadientes tomaba asiento._

 _Pese a que se negó a pedir algo de comer, Cammy tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que Vega terminara de disfrutar de la alta gastronomía del restaurante, lo miró fijo todo el tiempo, quería hablar, pero él no se lo permitía, divirtiéndose a costa de ella, charlándole de cosas totalmente banales, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella estaba en una situación complicada, de lo contrario no habría motivos para tenerla delante de él. Pero estaba de verdad disfrutando de esa repentina compañía, especialmente, por su cara de sufrimiento ante su actitud despreocupada._

— _Señor, la carta de postres, como usted solicitó— el garzón apareció repentinamente luego de una hora de charla sin sentido, para desesperación de Cammy, y para el deleite de Vega._

— _Infeliz—. Masculló apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras intentaba contener el llanto de la desesperación por perder el tiempo. Mientras Decapre lentamente estaba muriendo, ella tenía que observar como ese exasperante hombre, quizás su único salvador, no podía decidir entre una estúpida crema catalana o un tiramisú, provocándola a propósito._

— _No has probado ni siquiera el vino, querida, es lo mínimo que te pido, si deseas hacer un trato conmigo—. Vega sonrió desfachatadamente tomando su propia copa para hacer un brindis._

— _¿La señorita también ordenará algún postre? —. Preguntó el garzón con su mal inglés a Cammy._

— _Miss White no tiene apetito, y por hoy, pasaré del postre, pero tráeme un poco más de vino, me apetece una botella de esa vieja cosecha del 81—._

— _Tendría que ver si aún nos queda alguna, tardaré señor—. Explicó el garzón— en caso de no encontrar, le recomiendo la reserva del…—._

— _Sólo quiero la del 81, sé que debe quedar alguna, el administrador me lo mencionó, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar— respondió Vega en un tono burlón que pasó desapercibido para el hombre que lo estaba atendiendo, más no para Cammy._

— _Ya basta ¿Crees que estoy aquí por gusto? —. Dijo molesta golpeando la mesa enfadada._

— _Guarda la compostura, preciosa, en este lugar se requieren modales, además, ya te lo dije, para negociar conmigo debes ser cortés—._

 _Acorralada por la particular manera caprichosa de ser del torero, la agente del MI6 no tuvo más remedio que acceder a beber un poco de vino, furiosa, cogió la copa que le habían servido, y tomó un sorbo con rapidez., provocando una mueca de disgusto en su anfitrión._

— _Insensata, así no se disfruta de un buen vino—. Dijo molesto, poniéndose de pie, y parándose tras de Cammy sirviendo más vino en su copa, y poniéndola entre sus manos— Hazlo de nuevo, bébelo lentamente, que tu paladar deguste tan magnífico sabor, disfrútalo, y sólo entonces, te escucharé._

 _La agente del MI6 no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, tenía ganas de arrojarle el vino de la copa en la cara, o mejor aún, en la costosa camisa de diseñador que llevaba puesta en ese momento, pero sabía que si cometía tal locura, diría adiós a la remota posibilidad de ayudar a su gemela._

 _Haciendo caso de sus palabras, bebió de la fina copa de cristal lentamente, sintiendo en su paladar, el sabor del costoso vino tinto, pero no encontró placer en ello, no era un manjar para su boca, más bien, se le hizo amargo, y le desagradó por completo, al punto de toser cuando lo tragó._

— _Por lo menos lo intentaste— se burló Vega regresando a su asiento— Es una lástima que tan delicioso elixir no sea apreciado por esos delicados labios, quizás tu paladar no se ha refinado lo suficiente, pero como prometí, te escucho ¿Qué trato has venido a proponerme?—.el torero cogiendo su propia copa con lentitud para beber con calma el resto de vino que le quedaba, observó a Cammy fijamente a sus azules ojos de forma inexpresiva._

— _Mi hermana, Decapre, está muriendo lentamente, los experimentos de Shadaloo alteraron demasiado su estructura genética, todo su metabolismo a nivel celular está colapsando, nadie puede hacer nada por ella, ni los médicos genetistas más capacitados del Reino Unido—. Cammy no estaba dispuesta a esperar más, y dijo todo de golpe, explicó también que estaba en conocimiento de que Vega invertía grandes sumas de dinero en laboratorios dedicados a la investigación biotecnológica, aunque decidió mantener en secreto el hecho de que quizás estaba siendo financiado por los Illuminati. Vega la escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir, sin siquiera mover un músculo de su rostro, aunque desde su posición, saboreaba en lo más profundo de su ser la desesperación en cada gesto de la agente del MI6, ese momento para él era perfecto_

— _¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podría tener interés en ayudar a que se sane un monstruo horrendo como esa fea muñeca? ¿No sería mejor dejarla morir? Creo que es lo más piadoso que puedes hacer por ella y por este mundo, dejándola partir, que su fealdad se extinga para siempre—. Se burló a propósito sabiendo el posible efecto que tendrían sus palabras en el corazón de Cammy._

— _¡Tú, bastardo! —. Cammy deseaba abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, de hecho, lo tenía a su alcance, sólo bastaba con ponerse rápidamente de pie, y estrellar su mano con su guante de metal sobre la mejilla de su interlocutor, pero no debía hacerlo, debía resistirse a la tentación de arruinarlo todo, y frustrada, furiosa, comenzó a temblar._

— _¿Quieres golpearme en el rostro, pequeña muñeca? Creo que esa no sería una buena elección, te lo aseguro— se rio el torero a sabiendas que tenía ahora el control de la situación— Tu frustración en esa inocente mirada, es tan hermosa, podría quedarme así por siempre, pero entiendo que no tienes mucho tiempo, así que dame tu mejor oferta por la cura para la fea de tu hermana—._

— _No soy una muñeca— contestó Cammy ofendida, pero decidida, continuó con su respuesta— Si me ayudas, conseguiré libertad de acción para tus peleas de jaula clandestinas en cualquier parte del Reino Unido que te plazca—._

— _Eso sí que suena tentador, derramar sangre donde yo quiera, bajo mis propias reglas—. Sonrió Vega esta vez con un brillo extraño en su mirada acariciando su barbilla— pero, no olvides que es la vida de tu hermana la que está en juego, además de esa libertad de acción, deberías agregar algo extra, que sólo tú estés dispuesta a sacrificar por ella—._

— _¿Algo que yo esté dispuesta a sacrificar? —. Cammy quedó descolocada ante las palabras de Vega._

— _Claro, después de todo, este "favor" será para ti, el trato debe ser equitativo ¿No te parece?—.Habló con indiferencia, esta vez mirando y acariciando un botón de rosa roja que adornaba un bouquet de flores en la mesa donde estaba almorzando. Cammy guardó silencio, Vega podía querer cualquier cosa de ella, torturarla, violarla, matarla, nada bueno en realidad._

— _¿Hasta aquí llego tu determinación? —. Preguntó el torero sacando la rosa del bouquet para olerla— ¿No tienes nada que ofrecerme?_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres Vega? —. Contestó Cammy mirándolo esta vez con odio, si él había sugerido que ella debía sacrificar algo, seguro tenía en mente aquello que deseaba._

— _Que te arrodilles delante de mí, para comenzar—._

— _¿Qué? —._

— _Si tanto quieres salvar a esa horrenda mujer, arrodillarte es el precio mínimo que voy a exigirte— la mirada de Vega se volvió mucho más fría y la sonrisa en su rostro se le hizo muy desagradable a Cammy, pero estaba dispuesta a todo, y sin más, se arrodilló delante de su enemigo, bajando la mirada avergonzada, cerrando los ojos para soportar aquella humillación._

 _Pero él tenía otra cosa en mente, dejó el botón de rosa sobre la mesa, levantando el rostro de la agente del MI6 desde el mentón con una de sus manos, recorriendo la cicatriz de su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, continuó hablando con la voz más suave que antes._

— _Se nota que estás muy desesperada, mírame, y di aquello que tanto deseo—. Acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Cammy y dijo en susurros— reconoce que soy más hermoso que tú—._

 _Lo primero que se le vino a la ex doll a la cabeza en ese momento, fue que Vega estaba completamente loco, no podía pedirle algo tan ridículo e infantil para poder sanar a Decapre, le parecía una tontería, ella no tenía ningún orgullo respecto de su propia belleza, en realidad, no era un tema que le importara demasiado, no comprendía qué ganaba el ninja español con eso, ella no se sentía derrotada para nada si reconocía una cosa semejante. Pero él la observaba muy serio, casi expectante de lo que diría, por unos breves segundos, Cammy reflexionó sobre lo extraño de esa petición, si le decía lo que quería sin estar convencida, seguro Vega se daría cuenta, porque por alguna misteriosa razón, él siempre adivinaba lo que ella pensaba, quizás debiéndose a la obsesión enferma que tenía por sus emociones, por otro lado, le era imposible no reírse de la estupidez que le estaba pidiendo, pero si reconocía su belleza sin un ápice de seriedad, seguro él se sentiría ofendido._

 _Finalmente, Cammy lo miró directamente a los ojos, como él le solicitó, su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como el de su interlocutor en ese momento, y lentamente, movió sus labios, esperando poder convencerlo con la inflexión grave de su voz._

— _Lo reconozco, Vega, eres hermoso…más hermoso que yo—._

 _El ninja español nunca apartó su vista sobre la agente del MI6, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que ella aceptara que su belleza era superior, pero no de esa manera. Sabía, a pesar de la inexpresividad en su rostro, que ella no estaba convencida del todo de lo que estaba diciendo, y eso lo enfureció ¿Por qué Cammy no era capaz de ver la belleza deslumbrante que él poseía? ¿Acaso era porque sólo veía en él al asesino de ese pasado que tanto ella odiaba? Y en ese caso ¿Por qué entonces, deseaba proteger con ahínco a la horrible muñeca, si al igual que él, compartía el mismo pasado en Shadaloo? Si tan sólo Cammy supiera todo lo que él hizo por ella en el pasado, si tan sólo recordara que si ahora era libre, era por su benevolencia, pero Vega no quería resolver las cosas de esa manera, pese a su agudo narcisismo, quería tener una hermosa y fuerte enemiga, es por eso, que prefería guardarse ese pasado que los unía para sí mismo, en parte, por diversión, por evitar más empatía que la que ya le tenía, pero también, por temor a reconocer que no fue capaz de matarla._

— _Mientes, Killer Bee— contestó con desprecio a sabiendas que Cammy odiaba ser llamada de esa manera, entrecerrando sus ojos molesto, para luego darle la espalda— No estás convencida de mi superioridad, si no crees en mí ¿De verdad piensas que podría salvar a tu monstruoso clon? ¿Por qué pensaste que te ayudaría? Ahora que eres libre del control mental realmente te has vuelto una criatura ingenua y patética—._

— _Yo no…—. Cammy iba a insistir en que ya no era una muñeca, pero Vega no le permitió hablar._

— _Sí lo fuiste, eras el juguete favorito de Bison, he hiciste muchas cosas pecaminosas por él, y para él ¿Quieres que te diga una por una cada cosa inmoral que cometiste, con el cuerpo de una niña de dieciséis años? — Vega volvió a quedar frente a Cammy, y se acercó lentamente a ella— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por tus asesinatos? ¿Quieres que te diga a cuántas familias destruiste en nombre de Shadaloo? ¿Cuántas vidas extinguiste con una maestría sorprendente? —._

— _¡No, no voy a escucharte! ¡Cállate! — Vega sabía hundir sus garras en las llagas del corazón de Cammy para que sangraran nuevamente, y lo disfrutaba. Angustiada, temerosa de escuchar aquellas palabras que podían ser verdad, o quizás mentira, cubrió sus oídos sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus pálidas mejillas. El torero sonriendo satisfecho al verla de esa manera, cogió el botón de rosa que había dejado sobre la mesa, y acarició con sus pétalos las lágrimas de Cammy, para luego deslizar su lengua por aquella flor._

— _Su angustia es tan deliciosa— pensó, pero entonces, una ligera idea acudió a su cabeza, algo que para él sería un juego muy divertido. Y con amabilidad fingida, se acercó nuevamente a Cammy, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y usando sus pulgares, secó el resto de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo copiosamente._

— _¡No me toques! — Cammy intentó quitarse las garras de Vega, pero él acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de su nariz._

— _Haré el trato contigo, aunque no te prometo tener éxito, yo jamás estuve involucrado en el proyecto Doll, desconozco cómo tú y la fea fueron fabricadas, sólo estuve vinculado durante el entrenamiento. Pero a cambio, pelea conmigo en mi jaula, si me vences y logras salir con vida, si me das el combate excitante que tanto he anhelado tener contigo desde que dejaste Shadaloo, conseguiré una cura con la información que poseo de los experimentos genéticos que realizó S.I.N y nuestra antigua organización en las dolls, bajo la condición de que nadie se entere que colaboré para salvar a una aberración como Decapre—._

Cammy sintió su teléfono móvil sonar estridentemente, miró algo atontada a su alrededor tratando de buscar el aparato, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el mismo sofá después de vendar su mano. Rápidamente miró la hora y luego contestó la llamada. Se trataba de Abel quién le informó que llevaría a Decapre directamente hasta el aeropuerto, pero también, que tenía algo importante que decirle.

— ¿Seguro que podrás convencerla de viajar? Decapre es terrible cuando la obligas a hacer algo que no quiere— contestó Cammy mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermana por algo de ropa para su viaje— Comprendo, confío en ti, también debo discutir algo importante contigo antes de que me vaya a Italia, nos vemos—.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Cammy entró a su propia habitación para arreglar unas cuantas cosas en su maleta, topándose con una rosa roja que estaba en su mesa de noche, y que Vega había dejado ahí la última noche que estuvo de visita.

— Nuestro trato nunca involucró sexo, sólo fue una sangrienta pelea a cambio de una posible cura para Decapre, pero después todo se complicó, acordamos que nuestra relación carecería de emociones, pero, a pesar de todo, quizás lo extraño un poco…Vega, eres un idiota—molesta apretó la rosa roja con su mano, destruyéndola, a pesar de que las espinas se clavaron en su piel, haciéndola sangrar. Cammy pensaba que era el momento de poner punto final a su vínculo con el ninja español, esa sería la última vez que pensaría un poco en él.

Un par de horas después, se encontraba esperando a Decapre y a Abel en el aeropuerto de Londres, tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con su amigo antes de viajar, así que aguardaba relajadamente en una cafetería.

— ¿Dónde está Decapre? —. Preguntó preocupada al ver llegar a Abel solo.

— Está en el baño del aeropuerto, no se siente bien— explicó este rascándose la cabeza algo preocupado.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está en condiciones de viajar? —.

— Sí puede viajar, me costó convencerla, despertó de muy mal humor, pero lo logré, no sé qué tiene, dice que cocino horrendo, que mi perfume huele asqueroso, que conduzco pésimo, creo que son demasiadas quejas por unas cuantas horas, ella no es así, hasta Sam terminó escondiéndose de Decapre antes de salir de mi casa— explicó Abel algo confuso— pero aprovechemos que no está, necesito darte información sobre Rose—.

— ¿Sobre Rose? — Cammy quedó intrigada ante las palabras de Abel, así que ambos pidieron café y charlaron mientras esperaban que la ex doll apareciera.

— Fue difícil hacer que Decapre hablara, sólo decía que no quiere ver a Rose porque es mala, también mencionó que ella y Bison son uno sólo— comenzó a explicar Abel— Pero luego de prometerle algunos perritos nuevos para su colección, me dijo que cuando desapareciste de Shadaloo, hace varios años, el cuerpo de Bison de ese entonces fue destruido.

Cammy guardó silencio ante las palabras de su amigo, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba información sobre su tiempo en Shadaloo, sin que proviniese de algún enemigo que la utilizara para confundirla, más aún, a sabiendas que Decapre dijo que recordaba absolutamente todo.

— Ryu y tú, los cuerpos de repuesto por excelencia estaban lejos del alcance de Bison, Decapre poco antes había sufrido un accidente de contaminación mental en uno de los laboratorios, su cuerpo no era capaz de albergar el Psycho Power sin destruirse, en mi caso, ella dijo que había desaparecido de las incubadoras, así que imagino que Charlie Nash debió encontrarme mientras se infiltró en la base y escapó llevándome consigo— continuó hablando Abel tan absorto en lo que decía como Cammy— Como era de esperarse, Bison no tenía ningún cuerpo que poseer para sobrevivir, Decapre dijo que en medio del caos, Rose era la única persona que le servía como recipiente y tomó posesión de su cuerpo, logrando escapar de la explosión de la base—.

— ¿Bison utilizó a Rose? — dijo Cammy impactada ante esa revelación.

— Así es, Decapre dijo que mientras Shadaloo se reconstruía nuevamente, ella estuvo a cargo de recuperar a las dolls que liberaste en ese entonces, desprogramándolas de una máquina llamada Psycho Drive, ella no sabe por qué no se vio afectada por la amnesia como las demás, pero dijo que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo el mando de Rose poseída por Bison—. Abel miró en dirección al hall del aeropuerto, preocupado de que Decapre aún no apareciera, entonces, notó que salía del pasillo donde estaban ubicados los baños, y se tranquilizó ya que temía que ella fingiera sentirse mal para escapar y no viajar a Italia— Cammy, ella está asustada, teme que Bison nuevamente haya tomado el cuerpo de Rose y que le restablezca el control mental—.

— Comprendo la razón de su miedo, no sabía que Bison utilizó el cuerpo de Rose, mucho menos eso del Psycho Drive, es parte de mi pasado que quedó completamente sepultado—. Contestó Cammy revolviendo lentamente con una cucharita su café para disolver el terrón de azúcar que había puesto en él.

— Hermana, sentir mal, no llevarme a Italia, por favor—. Decapre apareció en la cafetería en ese momento, venía completamente pálida, llevaba puesto unos jeans de color negro, una blusa del mismo color, y encima de ella, la camisa azul de Abel de la cual se había adueñado, junto a un gorro de lana también azul, bajo el cual acomodó un mechón blanco de su cabello para que cubriera el lado quemado de su rostro, mientras que en sus manos, además de cargar una mochila, llevaba un perrito husky de felpa de color blanco con gris.

— Sabes que esto lo hago porque no tengo más opción, solicité este viaje con tiempo pensando que te haría bien salir de mi apartamento en Londres y visitar a las demás, ahora que sé que recuerdas todo tu pasado, y que el MI6 tiene sospechas sobre eso, Rose es nuestra última esperanza— le hizo notar Cammy sobre su situación a Decapre— Escucha, no vi muerto a Bison, pero Chun Li me dijo que desapareció todo su cuerpo tras recibir el Hadouken de Ryu—.

— Destruir su cuerpo, pero no su alma, maestro Bison regresar siempre, y someternos, yo no querer volver a Shadaloo, no más ¿Si estar dentro de esa mujer? Seguro hacernos daño—. Decapre angustiada abrazó el perrito Husky que le había obsequiado Abel para convencerla de que viajara a Italia.

— Eso no va a suceder, te prometo que si veo que algo está mal, voy a protegerte— Cammy puso sus manos en los hombros de su gemela y la miró con plena confianza en que todo saldría bien.

— Además, recuerda que a tu regreso te espera otro perrito Husky de felpa como premio— Agregó Abel acomodando una silla para que Decapre se sentara junto con ellos.

— ¿El del lomo de color negro? —Preguntó esta ilusionada— Tú prometerlo, después no arrepentirte—.

— El que tú quieras, Decapre, estamos juntos en esto, no quiero tener que ir a verte a la cárcel sólo porque no quisiste enfrentar a Rose—. Abel enternecido por su novia, se agachó un poco, para apoyar su frente junto a la de ella y envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

— No hacer eso, hermana mirarnos, me da vergüenza—. Contestó Decapre casi en susurros.

— ¿Vergüenza? — Dijo Cammy levantando una ceja— ¿Esto si te da vergüenza pero fisgonear lo que hago con Vega no? —.

— Lo que hermana hacer con comandante es gracioso, saltar como monos del Natgeo, parecer porno con lucha libre—.Habló Decapre en voz alta.

— Para, no quiero saber con detalles lo que viste— Cammy se sonrojó al escuchar a su gemela, al igual que Abel.

— Decapre ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Aún tienes tiempo, no es bueno viajar con el estómago vacío—. Intentó este último cambiar el tema, ante lo cual su novia accedió.

— ¿No has desayunado? —. Preguntó Cammy preocupada.

— Desayuno de Abel hacerme mal, y devolverlo todo por el camino, eso pasa por usar perfume tan horrible y conducir como borracho— gimoteó la ex doll— Sólo querer jugo de naranja—.

— Uso el perfume que tú me regalaste, y conduzco y cocino como siempre— Contestó Abel frustrado por las quejas de su novia.

Cammy los observó discutir mientras traían el jugo que solicitó su gemela, verlos juntos como novios era algo singular y sintió curiosidad por ver el tipo de relación que tenían, ambos protestaron contra el otro, luego Decapre hizo pucheros mientras explicaba que nadie la entendía, después Abel suspiró diciendo que era difícil salir con una chica tan exigente como ella, para finalmente tomarse de la mano, y salir corriendo los dos juntos rumbo al baño, cuando la ex doll se sintió mal nuevamente.

— Me recuerdan a uno de los noviazgos que tuvo Lita— rio Cammy divertida con la situación, notando que Decapre dejó su perrito de felpa Husky, sentado en la silla de Abel antes de salir apresurada. Al menos se veía mucho más tranquila que el día anterior cuando discutieron.

Antes de subir al avión rumbo a Italia, Cammy le contó a Abel sobre su conversación con el coronel Wolfman, también sobre el hecho de que ahora él era el líder de Delta Blue mientras ella estuviese fuera. Decapre, ingenuamente, pensó que se trataba de un ascenso, así que no le tomó la gravedad al asunto, de hecho pensó que si Abel ahora era líder de equipo ganaría más dinero, y podría pedirle el husky de lomo negro y el de lomo anaranjado, y quizás una colección de perritos Akita que había visto en internet, mientras que a su gemela, le pediría de verdad un perrito real para tenerlo de mascota, porque pensó que si ya no estaría en Delta Blue, seguro la subirían de grado a comandante o algo que también la haría ganar más dinero, y al fin podrían dejar ese apartamento tan pequeño.

— Intentaré descubrir quién es el que está detrás de todo esto mientras regresas de Italia, suerte con Rose, y dale mis saludos a Aprile y a Enero— murmuró Abel muy despacio a Cammy antes de que se marchara junto con Decapre, tenía la esperanza de que el Psycho Power dentro del cuerpo de su novia pudiera ser removido, para que ella no cayera en la cárcel, pero aunque así fuera, el jamás la abandonaría.

Mientras tanto, lejos, en Barcelona, Vega, parado en uno de los balcones de su mansión con vista hacia el mar, escuchaba el mensaje de voz que Cammy le había dejado, una y otra vez, hasta que se cansó de repetirlo.

— Así que de nuevo te estás metiendo en problemas por la fea muñeca, tú no sabes cuándo parar ¿Verdad mi tonta abejita? —. El ninja español dejó el balcón, y entró en su habitación para buscar su máscara y su garra— No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, ellos tienen el poder para arruinar tu vida con tan solo desearlo, te lo advertí a mi manera, pero jamás me haces el menor caso, y ahora, están intentando acorralarte, sé lo que quieren de ti, has sido elegida al igual que tu amiguita, la belleza de Interpol y otros peleadores que tienen en la mira desde hace tiempo, por eso buscan la manera de presionarte para que llegues hasta ellos, pero si te marchas, perderé tus emociones y tu belleza para siempre, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, eres mía Cammy, tú y yo permitimos que eso pasara, puedes negarme, odiarme, o lo que quieras, pero siempre regresarás a mí, así como yo vuelvo a ti—.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* No sé si el perro de Abel es realmente callejero, la verdad, por más que lo miro, creo que es el cachorro de un Labrador, es decir, sí, lo encontró en la calle, por tanto es callejero xD a lo que me refería es si se trata de un perrito mestizo o de raza, aquí por lo menos lo dejo como un Labrador, así que ya está grande y no es el cachorrito tierno que vimos en el arcade de Abel en USFIV, lo bauticé como "Sam" porque no sé cómo se llama, no sé qué nombres típicos le pondrán los franceses a sus perros, pero no me lo imagino como un "Spike" o un "Chapi" que son más comunes en Estados Unidos y en Japón, pero Sam es muy común como nombre de perro, también imagino que lo llaman con la voz de Abel en inglés y creo que suena hermoso "Sam, Sam, come here…good boy" xD por último, me agrada Sam de El señor de los anillos, él era muy leal, así que en honor a eso, el perrito lleva ese nombre hasta el día que Capcom diga que no (espero jamás le pongan Chapi, de verdad, es ridículo, me acuerdo del perro pervertido de Mikami la cazafantasmas).

*Vega Fabio de Cerna, en los fics en inglés he leído que ese es su nombre, o que así es su nombre en SF II Victory, en Wikipedia decía que es Fabio Antonio de la Vega, yo lo dejé como lo vi en el fandom en inglés, pero hace poco vi un documental bello sobre Vega, se los recomiendo, búsquenlo en youtube por "Vega, el narcisista por excelencia" de verdad, si eres fan de Vega de habla hispana, lo amarás tanto como yo. La cosa es que en ese documental, se plantea que el verdadero nombre no es ni Vega, ni Balrog, obvio, el tipo tiene una doble vida, sería muy fácil para Chun Li encontrarlo si descaradamente como asesino se pusiera un nombre vinculado a su nombre de noble, él es demasiado inteligente para algo tan evidente, es más, en el documental se especula que su nombre empezaría con J, y que sería el mismo nombre de pila de su difunto padre. La verdad, no quise calentarme la cabeza inventando un nombre nuevo al menos para este fic, quizás para otros me anime, así que en esta historia es el señor Vega Fabio de Cerna.

* Como ya leyeron, estoy haciendo una breve conexión entre SFV y SFIII, al menos de la perspectiva de Cammy, Decapre, Abel y Vega. En los cómics Udon, la razón por la que Cammy no acudió al torneo de Gill fue porque junto a Abel, partió en una misión para rescatar a Juni, Delta Blue estaba disuelto, y en el caso de Vega y Balrog, Cammy, Guile y Chun Li descubrieron que seguían vinculados a lo que quedaba de Shadaloo, Balrog estaba a cargo de lavados de dinero, y Vega del desarrollo biotecnológico, de hecho, Chun Li se infiltra en su mansión, y descubre que Vega fabricaba varios clones de sí mismo, y además, se vestía con las mismas ropas de Bison…sip, se le soltaron varios tornillos al hombre, demasiados para mi gusto, por eso no siempre le sigo la corriente a Udon, y esta vez no será la excepción, sólo tomo de los cómics lo que me interesa para el desarrollo de este fic.

* Rose y Bison; por lo que entendí en el SF Alpha, Bison sobrevivió dentro del cuerpo de Rose por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, y repasando la wiki salió que entendí bien jajaja, pero bueno, ustedes saben, las wikis mienten, y Capcom cambia la historia cuando se le antoja, para efectos de este fic, tomé ese dato para que Decapre tuviera miedo de Rose, mmm… quizás se me ocurra escribir algún fic oscuro sobre esos días, veré como anda mi imaginación.

* Como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer ;)


End file.
